Destiny Prevails: The coming of war
by Alphania
Summary: Serenity visits Earth for the first time, she has dreamt of it for so long, and on that green meadow with its thousands of flowers she spots a pair of cerulian blue eyes. Their love is spiraling despite the reactions from their family and friends. Will Prince Demand and Lady Beryl stand in their way? A destructive and relentless fate awaits them as darkness hides in every corner..
1. Chapter 1 - First visit

_Authors note:  
My main language is swedish, and i've mostly learnt english by speaking it with my american friends or typing when gaming. I learned to write a bit better when I wrote my other fanfiction on Mass Effect. But I've never been as engagen in a story as this one and I really hope you will enjoy it. So thanks for stopping by! Please feel free to review and comment your thought, I will take them into consideration for further chapters!_

* * *

 **Destiny prevails: The coming of war  
**

 **Chapter 1 - First visit**

* * *

In the garden surrounding the marvelous tall white castle, stood Princess Serenity beside the beautiful small pond. With a soft and silent whisper she uttered " _Show me Earth"_

The crystal clear surface bubbled and hissed, as it turned into a mirror image of a blue cerulian orb. Earth, the planet which she so longed to visit, to stand in those oh so vast fields, full of long green grass swaying in the wind. To look upon the masses of various flowers, in every imaginable colour and shape. She could only envision what it would feel like, to touch the plants that would feel so very alive, the scents that would linger and burrow. She heaved a deep sigh, gazing at the visions that flickered like still pictures in the cold water.

She knew it was prohibited, absolutely forbidden, no one from the moon were to ever step foot on those desolate lands.

But she dreamt, yearned, longed in anguish, to fly down there. To spread her wings in the vast blue skyes, carried gently by the wind.

"Serenity, stop dreaming and return to your studies, how will you ever become a capable princess if you refuse to learn what is expeced of you?"

She turned towards the blue haired guardian Daphne, her full title Princess Mercury after the planet closest to the sun.

"Forgive me, I did not realise the time had flown so fast. Thank you for fetching me, I will be on my way." she whispered softly with a gentle warm smile.

Serenity folded her legs under her on the enormous bed, with its white silky spreads, looking at the masses of books spread before her. Mercury gave her a stern glance and placed herself in a cosy armchair, opening the huge book in her palm.

She flicked through the pages, studied the pictures, read the long rows of text, concentrated diligantly on her duties. Without really paying attention, pictures of the massive blue orb infected her thoughts. Invaded her mind with beautiful landscapes, bewildering plant life and bizarre creatures. She strayed far, far away, through the clouds, through the fields, to more pleasent thoughts of Earth and its wonders.

* * *

Many days and nights passed by, much in the same manner, with endless hours of study and labor. She barely had time for her usual rendevous to the pond, and the magic it bestowed.

As time seemed endless and insufferable, it kept its flow, just as it always did. Soon the day had arrived, the week of the full moon, was entering its first stage. It was widely celebrated by everyone in Mare Serenitas, as the week that would restore power to its people. The time when the moon was at its peek, it was called "The hour of the moon", which was frowned upon as kind of ironic, since it lasted a full week.

The two first days would be filled with preparations and hard labor, the excitement rising for what was to come. The day of the full moon followed, with a glamorous, elegant and flourishing feast, which was dedicated to the moon goddess Selene. The remaining four days would be spent sending deep, devoting prayers to the many gods and godesses who bestowed them with life. It would be a time for rest and reflection, spent with family and friends to strengthen the bond between them. During these days no one were allowed to perform any type of labor, as to restore energy and strength.

The many soldiers of this realm were hardwoking, studious and durable, they had to be. Together with researchers they gathered intel about everything surrounding the Solarsystem, monitoring the constant changes throughout the Universe. They dedicated their lives protecting this vast realm and the inhabitants in it, against the doom and evil, that always seemed to creep and lurk its ways into every corner.

Princess Serenity who was a soldier as well, was raised with this in mind, and had been hard worked, whipped into shape through all her life. In addition to her regular dutied, she was also obliged to learn how to become a capable leader, that would one day rule the whole of Mare Serenitas. She was incredible intelligent and always diligent with her studies, well aware of the weight that was placed upon her. During endless hours and years she had practised many different artforms, ranging from everything like fighting to dancing, politics to singing. Her hard work earned devotion from the people, they were in profound awe of her, knowing that she would one day inherit Mare Serenits and the Ginzuishou.

Although she did everything in her power to please and do right by everyone, it made her no less of an outcast. Her deep profound obsession with Earth disturbed everyone, scared them into keeping their distance. With that in mind she began hiding her devotions, never speaking or mentioning her dreams of the planet to anyone. As a child she'd ben hushed by her mother and friends as soon as it was mentioned, so she'd indeed learnt to stay quiet. Burrying her many dreams and thoughts of the cerulian orb, deep rooted within herself.

For unbelivable many years she would dream of all the incredible wonders of Earth. At night her mind was full of pictures in her head, were she stood on the vast fields, gazing at the moon as if only a distant memory.

Her expression became sombre and lifeless, which to many just seemed like her growing into the demanding role of Princess. Her cheerful nature hidden deep within her own shell, longing to sprout out and be set free.

She grew into a gorgeous, wonderful person, loved by everyone. Due to the longevity of the inhabitants of the moon, they rarely counted years, instead decided age based on the phases of one's life, at this particular time Serenity was percieved as a teenager.

* * *

She had spent so incomprehensible many years in her lonely existence, wandering among the scentless artificial environment. The dreams and longings increasing immensely day by day, desperately hoping to escape, to flee far away. Which might be the reason that of the first day in "The hour of the moon", the only week of the month were teleportation would be possible. She wandered through the gardens, stalking, hiding, making her way towards her goal. When the whole castle slept in peace, the very air silent and still. Well infront of the pond she heaved a resolute, deciding breath and with clenched fists gracefully kneeled down.

Even though it was possible to simply teleport, without chanting. Her heart was raising so very fast, scared beyond reason. She wanted help, to rise above this atrocious, terrifying action that was about to take place. The time for resisting was long over, her longing far to great and urging.

With a soft smooth whisper, gently placing her petite hand on the surface of the azure blue water, she prayed " _Please hear my prayer god of time, let the wind carry me on feathery wings. Chronos, please hear my prayer which is filled with love and longing. Let the holy light guide me and bring me too Earth."  
_

A blinding light slowly crept up from the bottom of the water, which stirred and bubbled as if boiling. The water rose in a spiral and engulfed her, in the blink of an eye she was gone from the moon and now surrounded by an enourmous field of billowy green grass.

Her eyes opened wide in wonder as she studied the marvelous surroundings, trees encircled the field and in the far distance stood a tall grey stone castle. All her senses were instantly overwhelmed, the sensations which now attacked her felt dizzying and she fell to the ground. The artificial wind on the moon was a far cry from the cold smooth fan which now flowed and softly caressed her. All the hundreds of scents which filled her nose, the grass, the flowers, the muddy earth, nothing of it excisted on that silvery orb. For a while the only thing she could do was to remind herself to breathe and try not to panic.

With determination she succeded in calming herself down, incredible slowly adjusting to the new bewildering environment. She extended her hand towards a wonderful crimson red flower and softly caressed its many delicate petals. It was like an electric shock flowing through her body, like she could sense the very lifeforce flowing through the petal into her body.

She gazed at the immense vast heaven, marveling over its royal blue glow and the white fluffy clouds, slowly flowing in the breeze. The sun to her great astonishment warmed her pale skin in a soft caress.

She felt it rising within, the excitement like furious heartbeats and boiling puls. Feeling it in her toes, her throat with a lump of awe, her lips twitching from elation. She wanted to scream, to run around in furious strides, to touch the very air and feel its fullness. And without thinking further, she did something not princess like at all, with a rush so profound she almost couldn't handle it. With a jump she was standing up, extending her arms as if to embrace her very surrounding, and began twirling, the white long dress flowing gently around her. Amongst the thousands of flowers, laughing more happily and energetic than she'd ever done before.


	2. Chapter 2 - First meeting

**Destiny Prevails: The coming of war  
**

 **Chapter 2 - First meeting**

* * *

Amongst all the flowers and the masses of green billowing grass, in the very early morning. Strode a pure white horse with long flowing mane, the steed was ridden by a handsome tall man, with short pitch-black hair and cerulian blue eyes which so matched the very Earth he lived on. Even though he was pretty young he had exstensive knowledge of the kingdom of which he was a prince. He had been strictly raised, as one would expect of someone who would someday be the foremost leader of Earth. His fathers kingdom was enormous and vast as it reached throughout the lands. Smaller kingdoms with their own court ladies and lordmen, were spread about, some really close, but none dared declare themselves kings or queens. They all obeyed the law and rule of his esteemed father, the one and only true king. From this strict and severe upbringing came a very gloomy and steadfast person, who seldom felt the need to laugh. The only thing he really cared about was to meticulously manage his duties, and use his intellect to study hard and prepare for the day when he would one day rule. His parents who where worried that he had not yet found someone to marry, introduced him to many court ladies, but he had yet never felt love or deep lust for anyone. Because of his position as future ruler, a fear had grown dark and steadily in him ever since he was a child, he tended to believe people would only approach him to gain money or status. Hence he distanced himself from everyone and became unaproachable and distant, this lonely existence plagued most of his live. But somewhere deep withing him rose a growing need for affection, and a longing for something more, something meaningful.

It was on this bright and slightly chilly morning, deep in his own thoughts as he rode along without paying much attention to the road before him. That he was pulled from his guarded distant mind, by the most beautiful laughter he´d ever heard, stunned he gazed out over the immense field. In the middle of the green grass, a creature who you´d thought only existed in fairytails, was twirling around in a billowy white dress, laughing to her hearts content. The unbelievably long hair, which seamed to reach on forever, flowed in exquisite silvery strands around her body. For a long while all he could do was gape at her foolishly and as he finally regained his senses, her dance took a startling stop and she just stood there silently with closed eyes, basking in the generous sun. To make sure that it was not just an illusion he firmly rubbed his eyes and after blinking a few times, was met by the most breathtaking saphire blue eyes. Yet again all he could do was gape sheepishly, frantically searching his brain for any way to handle this unique situation. Nothing in the large register of his mind gave a slight hint of how to approach this creature, he thought for a moment that maybe it was best to just ignore it and continue the ride home. But something within, like a bestial urge, forced him to swing his legs over the horse, jump down and slowly begin to approach her.

Striding oh so annoyingly slow he carefully, almost like in a trance, came closer to the very strange beatiful entity. When standing before her, able to look at her thoroughly, he summarised that she probably wasn't a fairy or anything of the sort. He felt so stupid for even considering, even for those few minutes. She looked so human this up close, the only things seperating her from such were the crescent shape etches in her forehead and the long flowing silver mane that reached all the way to the ground. They took turns in surveying one another, both seemed to be just as curious and spellbound as the other. And at the exact moment when he was about to speek, she split her sweet pink lips and out flowed words that where ethereal and unfathomable. He looked at her with a wondrous expression and shook his head violently. Her very proximity were so many things at once, frightening, exciting, calming, smooth and oh so very alluring. He could find new words to describe her by every passing moment and every one of them would fit her just as perfectly.

Without warning she gracefully grasped his big callous hand, that felt even more hug in her petite one. She placed it against the crecsent mark on her brow, closed her eyes and breathed a few heavy puffs that seemed to suck in the very lifeforce around them.

He was stunned beyond words, what could he do but just stand there stupidly, pondering over what strange thing she would do next. But instead she just smiled a heavenly, gorgeous, blinding, deafening smirk that threw the legs from under him. The strange ritual seemed to be over, but his mind was long gone, up in the vast blue sky.

* * *

"Goodmorning." Her lovely gorgeous whisper stunned me, I didn't think it possible that a human could sound so heavenly. An endearing smile spread across her face as she tilted her head slightly to the right

"Goodmorning." I replied in my deep harsh guttural voice that sounded so out place next to her soft melodic whispers.

The whole situation felt unnatural, so alien and foreign that I barely knew what was inside out. Here infront of me, stood the most gorgeous, beautiful being I'd ever layed my eyes on. And just by touching my hand she could suddenly speak my language, I didn't know what to make of it, there was no logic to be grasped anywhere.

We looked at eachother in wondrous expressions, and I don't know were it came from, as so much else in this completely out of the ordinary abnormal moment. But for the first time in what felt like forever, I burst into a hysterical, passionate laughter that blared out over the surroundings. When I saw her wide eyed shocked expression my laughter got even more intense, I laughed so much it hurt, but they joy it brought spred through my body like an infectious disease.

I don't know when she began, it can't have taken too long and now her soft, wonderful giggle accompanied mine in tune.

When our infectious happy laughs finally died down we where both exhaustedly gazing at eachother, the weatness in my eyes lingered like a wonderful reminder. I really wanted to talk to her, to hear that sweet whisper yet again. FrustratinglyIi battled my mind for something clever to say, but nothing came to mind, so instead I unclasped my mantle and spread it out over the soft grassy ground.

"Would you like to sit down.. and" I swallowed loudly "Have a talk?... Or something?"

She nodded excitedly and very gracefully took her seat at the edge of the cloak. It felt like I was being conciously stalked since her eyes kept lingering on me with every move I made. I sat down at the other edge and tried to fight through the annoying bundle of questions in my mind, that kept buzzing and flying all over the place. At first I just wanted to find something clever to say, but with the tornado that raged on I realised it wouldn't be possible, and before I'd settled on something she opened that sweet mouth and let out yet another heavenly whisper.

"May I inquire upon your name?"

"I am Endymion... May I ask what yours is?"

"My name is Serenity"

"A beautiful name, yet kind of peculiar and unusual" I pondered over it for a while, and couldn't remember any person I'd met that had a similar sounding name "But it suits you I would say" I smiled at her and hoped it wouldn't be my usual crooked one, rather a gentle and maybe, even handsome.

"I have never really reflected over what it stands for. But thank you kindly, for the compliment."

I reacted towards her old fashioned way of speaking, both the words she used and the way she pronounced them.

"It is my pleasure" I decided to tag along in her formal speech, waiting to see if it would die down by itself.

She gazed at me with those oh so incredible beautiful, Sapphire blue eyes, and it felt like I was swallowed by a huge ocean, drowning over and over again.

preoccupied by them I just blurted out what came to mind "Who are you"

With a very puzzled expression she seemed to thoroughly think through how to answer my question "What do you mean? What exactly is it that you want to know"

She surprised me with the return questions and I silently wondered if she tried to avert "I mean, for example, where do you live, do you have family and the likes, just ordinary things about you" I smiled at her again.

It quickly excanged into a startled breath when I noticed how taken aback she got by my statement. She looked baffled and frightened, like taking off in a run at any moment. Creating all sorts of different expressions, anything from confusion to horrible fright she finally seemed to find words.

"It might sound strange, but I don't want to talk about it to thoroughly" She swallowed then continued "But to answer simply, I'm a Princess in a foreign land that lies very, very far away. And I'm here for a visit, exploring these exciting lands" She ended with a sweet heartily smile.

"It is fine if you don't want to talk about it" I smiled reassuringly and nodded "I get that, really. I guess I'm just curious... Really curious"

Yet her face contorted into some wild expressions that kept surprising me and I was lost by the total confusion that raged in my head.

"I think that I get the curious part, because I want to know things about you too"

"Is there anything in particular that you would like to know?"

"Do you live near?"

I cleared my throat and looked away for a moment, although I shouldn't have been at all surprised by the question I still wasn't prepared for it.

"Yes, I do live near. But I travel a lot so I do not spend that much time there"

She nodded in understanding and gazed out over the field again while whispering "I wish that I could have come here sooner... Or more often.. These lands are so very foreign and fearsome.. Yet so vast, exciting and immensly beautiful..." she let out a heavy sad sigh.

Her sombre outlook ignited something within me that I wasn't at all prepared for. It felt like the honey that had just been sloshing around peacefully, suddenly got replaced by boiling water that hot and burning surged through my veins. It hurt in my body, my temples, it burned all the way through my mind. It was so scary and foreign that I tried to deny it and desperately tried to come up with something, anything to say to diffuse the burning sensation.

"I'm sad to say that I don't see the same beauty that you do.. To me it looks more grey and dull, but maybe I'm just to full of it to experience it properly"

Her eyes flew wide and stunned to me as the last syllable left my lips, her mouth fel open in a wondering gape.

"How can you say that with a good concience?!"

"hm?.." Baffled I could do nothing more than just glare at her.

"You tell med that THIS" she extended her hand in a pointed handgesture "Is all grey and booring?!... Then you cannot possible have seen anything of the sorts!"

The agitation in her voice escalated by every sentence and I just kept glaring at her stunned beyond words.

"This Wonderful! Beautiful world that is so full of life! The green wild grass all around us!" She began twirling with the billowy skirt flowing around her "The flowers in immense varieties! The blue, bright sky! The warm sun that shines like a billion stars!" abruptly stopping she glared at me resolutley "This world is more alive than any place I've ever seen"

With every word she'd uttered energy came bursting in electric shooks through me, flowing through my veins, pumping energy into every pore of my being. Still quite stunned and lost for words I just looked around me, trying to see everything that she'd just explained. She sat down next to me and waited intently for an answer. I threw silent awkward glances at her as I kept pondering. Her infectious smile that met me everytime somehow filled me up in ways I couldn't describe. It felt like I could suddenly see the world through her eyes and marveled over every new discovery. The flowers were indeed very much wild and alive, the sun was in fact very warm and comfortable.

I let out a defeated yet delighted sigh "Indeed, with your view of the world everything feels very beautiful and alive..." my husky silent voice felt so very alien coming out directly after hers "It's just that... I Haven't really... really looked at it... Of course there are places that I've always found beautiful... But I haven't payed these surroundings very much attention.."

She gazed straight ahead, as if avoiding me "When you live in a world like this... It is really.. very unnecessary to squander it..." She let out a frustrated breath "There are some people who will never... ever.. experience all this wilderness" Yet again her sombre expression felt like a heavy veil that clouded both our minds equally.

It infected my body like a dark shadow that crawled over and dirtied everything in my mind. It felt as if she played me like an instrument, like the many keys on a piano, and every tune she pressed brought forth another emotion in me that I hadn't felt before.

"And what do you mean with that.. Who wouldn't be able to experience this?" My voice sounded more irritated than I actually was, I felt more bewildered than agitated.

She turned towards me and held my gaze resolutley, almost threateningly intrusive, yet again drowning me in those vast deep ocean like eyes. "Do you know so little about your own planet?" she sighed as if boored "Plenty of countries are filled to the brim with sand and dead plants... Some consist of frozen water where no life grows... And some are so, so wild that it is impossible to live there"

Dumbfounded I tilted my head down in shame. She was right of course, there were so very many places less fortunate then our country. I took a deep breath "You are right of course... It's way to easy to forget about your own fortunes..."

She smiled brightly at me with my statement "Well... As long as you are aware that you've been completely wrong and dull, I'm happy" She ended with a very cute wink.

Perplexed it took only a moment before iI burst out into another powerful and heartily laughter, which she joined in on. "It's good that you're fine then, I guess that makes me happy too"

In the middle of her sweet, gorgeous giggle, she soflty fell down on the mantle and extended her arms out into the grass. Her hands and fingers played with it absentmindedly while she glared up at the vast azure blue sky. It looked so pleasent and delightful that I wanted to frame this mental picture and hang it on my bedroom wall.

"Have you ever tried this?" She locked her eyes on me and whispered in her heavenly tune.

"No, not since I was a child"

"Why not join me?" She smiled a playfull, wonderful, toothy smile that sent shiver flying down my back,

"mhm..."

Without further ado I fell down next to her and copied her movements, the grass tickled my fingers so very luscious and smooth. The scent searched it's way to my nostril, sweet and sour, so very much alive. I relaxed my body and let it stretch out fully, sinking heavily into the ground, filling every sense with the newly discovered wonders. And yet again I could feel how she played my piano, sending waves of emotions trickling through my brain. But now it was a pleasent, sweet flow that filled me to the brim with happiness and joy. It scared me more than I really wanted to admit to myself, but what frightened me most was that I somehow felt really convinced that it wasn't just my imagination... It felt real...

Confused and absentminded I glared up at the vast blue sky that shined in the beams of the sun. White fluffy clouds scoured it and flowed slowly with the smooth carressing wind. I let out a deep satisfied breath and closed my eyes, suddenly feeling really tired and slugish.

I was abruptly broken from my almost sweet slumber by a excited squeek.

"Look! That's definitely a bunny, that cloud there!"

I opened my eyes and searched for the object she was talking about. "Yeah, I can see it"

"And over there!" she pointed with her long slender finger "That is a tree"

"Yeah..."

"And that's definitely a horse! Just look at the four long legs!"

I searched the sky yet again, when I was abruptly woken from my sweet moment when i was reminded of how unceremoniously I'd left my own poor horse where I'd dismounted. With a small hint of panic I flew up and searched the meadow after the white horse that hopefully felt like still lingering about. I spotted her over by the narrow gravel path, peacefully grazing at the edges of it. With a relieved sigh I curiously glanced at Serenity.

"Would you like to say hello to Artax?"

"hmm?" She stared at me puzzled and sat up.

"My horse, she's over there" I flicked my wrist in a pointed movement.

"OH.. Yes! I would like that very much!"

She gracefully stood up and waited for me to make a move, I grabbed my mantle and quickly brushed it off before flinging it briskly over my shoulders, clasping it to my jacket. We strolled side by side towards the road, she looked to be to excited to form words and I secretly pondered over how that could be, had she never seen a horse before?

Soon she fell a bit behind as my long sure strides brought me closer towards Artax, I picked up the leathery reins that had slid down her neck and got caught behind the ears as she grazed. Turning towards Serenity I noticed a sudden hesitation as she eyed the horse nervously.

"Are you nervous?"

She gulped and nodded.

"You don't need to be. I know it's easy for me to say since I'm used to her mighty size. But Artax is the most kind hearted, well trained horse on the continent. She wont hurt you, and I'll be right here"

I extended my hand, waiting as she took a few hesitant steps closer, I grasped her very petite hand tenderly. I led her to stand infront of me as I gently placed her hand against the soft white fur on the neck. Immediately tensing up in the close proximity to the huge horse, her shoulders rose towards the neck, for a moment I wondered if she would bolt, but she just stayed firmly glued to the spot, waiting for my instructions. I softly placed my hand upon hers and guided in gentle strokes along the neck. After a while I let go and looked intently as she got familiar to the horse. I especially noticed her petite small frame so close to me, barely reaching my shoulders with her scalp.

After they'd gotten to know eachother better Serenity finally relaxed and let out a relieved sigh "She's so very soft, and smooth... It feels wonderful!"

Artax seemed to be listening in since she slowly turned her large head around and softly nudged at Serenity with her muzzle. She let out a surprised squeek and giggled sweetly before turning to me with wide excited blue eyes.

"Would you like to ride her?"

Her eyes turned even wider and got as huge as tennisballs, it seemed like she was speachless since her only answer were some confirming soft nods.

I laughed hartily "Come here then, I'll help you up"

She slowly took the few strides needed to stank infront of me, I grabbed her around her surprisingly petit waist and hoisted her easily up on the horse. She couldn't weigh much at all and for a moment I was concerned if she got enough to eat, it didn't seem healthy to be that small.

Her nervous expressions returned now that she sat ontop of Artax and didn't seem to know where to place any of her limbs.

"Some ladies like to ride damesadel, which is how you're sitting right now. But I prefer to have one leg on each side, it is most secure and you have more control that way. But you decide what feels best to you, well move slowly so you'll be secure either way. But if you decide on the latter, try not to scratch her since it might tickle and lightly spook her"

For a while she just glared at me, seeming to ponder over what would be best. Then resolutely took a breath and in a gracious flowing movement that I'd not thought possible flinged her very long leg over Artax neck. When done she smiled triumphantly down at me and giggled lively. I was stunned to silence by the gorgeous, dreamlike view infront of me. Her long white dressed fanned out elegantly around her and the horse, flowing gently towards the ground. Her silver ringlets sparkled in thousands of crystals, the sapphire dazzling eyes accompanied by that heavenly wonderful smile. It was like taking the picture from a fairytail and blowing life into it.

"Never in my life could I have imagined this! Never!" she shook her head to emphasize "I'm actually sitting atop a horse! A living, breathing, horse!"

I smiled at her encouragingly "Grip the saddle or mane with both hands and I'll lead you around for a bit"

She followed my instructions while nodding eagerly.

I strode out over the vast meadow again with Artax at my heels and laughed softly with her excited giggles. The grass swayed peacefully in the gentle wind that surrounded and carressed us. Birds chirped in the far distans and the sun warmed us pleasently, it felt a bit dreamlike, like the bubble would pop at any moment.

We stalked on for a good while and I kept stealing quick glances at Serenity as she reveled atop the horse. Her energy directly affected mine and I knew that it was long since I'd ever been this pleased and happy. She was such a pleasent, lively and absolutley adorable person that it was impossible not to get infected with her cheerful personality. I couldn't for the life of me think of any person that affected me nearly this much, in a positive way at least.

But as we went along, I abruptly and painfully was reminded by that string that connected the two of us. The music of emotions that lingered like a quilt having me feeling exhausted and emotionally drained. The thoughts briskly turned into a tornado of storming feelings that plucked at my strings violently. It raged on wilder and stronger until I was so wired up and frightened that I no longer could ignore it.

Here was a person that I'd know for only a couple of hours, and she sat there happily giggling atop my horse. I barely knew her and she already affected me to an immense amount. The thought was so unnerving and foreign that it spread like deadly poison through my veins, infecting my mind with dark, looming thoughts. And what about all the important questions that I'd forgotten to ask along the way?! The things you usually do when you get to know a new acquaintance. Not drooling over how far and beyond gorgeous they are. Who or what was this ethereal girl, where did she come from... But most importantly, I was reminded of the fact that she by just simply touching my hand had learned my language to its full extent. And that thought was so scary that a panic slowly built up, rising from my toes, burning through my body, into my throat like corrosive acid.

I was so tense, so much on high alert that I couldn't even form words, I cleared my throat over and over again without results.

But what overthrew me was her sudden and high pitched shriek, that burrowed into my ears, my mind, forcing me back to reality.

She flew of the horse in a strikingly swift elegant movement and dashed away with her long dress fluttering like a train behind her.

It was so completely ubexpected, out of the blue, that I at first stood there grounded. Dumbfounded with a sheepish smirk on my face pondering over what the heck was going on.

But as that creature, granted to me from the heavens themselves. The being that had brought a laugh from me for the first time in forever. That had me smiling and dreaming away by purely looking at her. She was running away now and with every step got closer to evaporating like water from a boiling pan. I just knew it, like a light suddenly penetrated my brain in brute force and violently yelled at me, that she would disapear for good if I didn't stop her.

I flung myself up on the horse and before I was orderly settled we set off in a hastily full galopp.

"WAIT!" The shout that left my throat felt foreign and illfitting, but I just had to stop her, somehow I just knew... "Wait a minute please!"

I raced pass her quickly enough and hastily and forcefully urged Artax into a halt. My mind was spinning frantically, trying to find words were there was none.

"Why are you running! Will you just leave now?!" I blurted out more desperately than I could ever have imagined my voice to sound like.

Her pale face was covered in her oh so wide frightened eyes that stunned and scared me more than I wished,

"I have to! Sorry but I don't have time!" She squeeked before zooming past the horse.

"Will you come back?!" I forced out stuttering and stumbling over the words.

She briskly threw a glance over her shoulder at me with a wondering expression plastered all over her face "Do you want me to?"

My tounge was soore and dry, my throat had formed a heavy lump but still I forced the longing words out of my mind "YES!" I swallowed "Yes! Please come back!"

"Then I will" and those were the last words she spoke before running in through the dense forest, disappearing between the tall looming trees.

"I WILL BE HERE TOMORROW AT THE SAME TIME" I yelled with all my might, as soon as the words were out of my mouth I sagged into a pile of tiredness and tried to catch a glimpse of her through the trees. But she was gone, and I felt it even more so as soon as that lurking threatening string was cut.

Suddenly everything seemed so empty without it. Like the world turned lifelessly grey and dull at once.

And at that moment I wished for nothing more than that she would appear through those trees again, with that heavenly smile on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3 - Don't ask

**Destiny Prevails: The coming of war  
**

 **Chapter 3 - Don't ask**

* * *

The vast fields of the moon streched for many miles, and although they looked lively, full off silver grass and big white flowers. You could tell on closer inspection that they lacked both scent and warmth, and unlike most plants and living things on Earth, they never withered and died. In a small secluded part of this huge plain, in a little park surrounded by straw coloured hedges, artificial cherry trees where planted beside a small azure blue pond. And from this pond that suddenly began boiling and hissing, a young girl in a white gown was spat out and thrown to the ground. Serenity dashed to her feet and ran towards the massive and elegant white castle, with its many silvery pillars and beautiful towers. The castle sparkled and gave of a subtle but dazzling glow that spread out over its near surroundings.

* * *

As I neared the palace I slowed down inty a stealthily stalk and closed in on the entrance. Carefully opening the huge markble-like doors that whizzed silently, I slipped through the small crevice and hastily but silently made my way towards the bedroom. I couldn't hear the usual bustling sounds of people moving around and sent a silent prayer in thanks to our moon godess Selene. After what seemed like an eternity of sneaking tension I entered my bedroom and exhaustedly headed for my bed. I threw off the dress and sleepily crawled into my nightgown, lifting the huge silky spreads I wriggled into place amongst the masses of soft fluffy pillows. Letting out a delighted, relieved sigh I nuzzled my favorite pillow and thought back to Earth, about all the wonderful sights, the warm sun on my bare back. My head felt heavy and thick from too many experiences, I was completely drained and exhausted, but my mind was so full that it was hard to relax and fall asleep. One particular image kept reemerging, the one of Endymion, standing there between the masses of green grass, smiling heavenly. I had never seen anyone so beautiful or handsome in my entire life. His image haunted me like a panther launching after its prey. His dazzling, stunning cerulian blue eyes, the ebony black hair that sofly swayed in the gentle carressing wind. I let out a frustrated growl and burrowed my head further into the pillows.

I slowly woke to the sound of someone rousing me, the voice sounded very familiar, but my mind was foggy and dull, it felt like I'd only slept for a couple of minutes.

"Princess, it is time for you to wake up now..."  
"But I had such wonderful dreams... I don.. wan to wake up just yet..." I heaved sleepily twisting around in the bed, getting tangled in the covers with the process.  
"There is alot of work to be done today, all the preparations for the ceremony must be tended to. And your mother is searching for you as well."

As I slugishly opened my eyes I was met by a pair of striking blue eyes, and a concerned expression from my dear friend Anthea. She was dressed in a cream coloured gown with intricate golden decorations around the bust and sleaves, her face was encircled by a waivy golden mane that reached all the way down to her calves.

"You are right... Sorry.. I'm just so very tired" I sat up lazily and firmly rubbed my eyes, opening them and giving a red swollen glare towards the Princess of Venus.

"Did you have trouble falling asleep last night?" She said out of concern while fluffing up one of the pillows.

"Yes, I was haunted by nightmares and decided to read some until I calmed down"

"I'm sorry to hear that.. You could really use some sleep, these days are going to be exhausting for you" she petted my head sothingly and smiled a sweet encouraging smirk.

"Thank you for waking me, I will be ready in a few minutes." I tried to avoid her concerned looks and just glared into nothingness, my mind too tired to work through the usual conversations.

"Good, I will head to the ballroom and wait for you there. I believe the queen will be there as well." She stood up, gave me a last quick glimpse before heading out the door leisurely.

With a tired sigh I slowly crawled out of bed and headed towars the white corner cupboard, next to it I had what was called my "cosy corner". It consisted of a bookshelf filled with numerous of my favorite fairytails, several beautiful carpets adorned the floor and on them stood a cosy armchair. There was also a small but excuisite white sidetable, it was decorated with a vase filled to the brim with lovely silver flowers. From the ceiling hung a gorgeous chandilier, in the shape of various arctic-blue crystals that looked like large diamonds, each crystal emitted a soft blue glow that enclosed the area. I opened the cabinet doors and perused the many different gowns, before deciding on a crepe coloured billowy dress. A thin sheet of silvery lace in the shape of leaves covered it and several small pearls adorned the bodice. After getting dressed I sat down infront of my mirror bench and began to thoroughly brush through the many ringlets of silver hair that extended all the way down to my heels. I did my hair in the usual style of two buns with pigtails extending from them, and just above my bangs I placed two barrettes garnished with four white pearls each. When ready I began heading towards the ballroom in a slow but steady pace.

* * *

As I stepped through the tall beautiful archway, I was met by a bustling swarm of people running back and forth. Everyone had something to do and several of them ran about with bundles of decorative cloths that would later on adorn the walls and windowframes. In the middle of the massive hall stood my mother Queen Serenity, giving instructions to what looked to be the coordinator. I wanted to be just like her, just as proud, stately and regal. Her tall, slender figure was adorned in a heavily decorated gown and the silver ringlets were gathered into buns on her head with pigtails softly flowing down her long back. I'd always tried to adapt my behaviour after hers, because I knew how much my people loved her, how much everyone loved her.

I appoached her catiously and waited for them to finish their conversation. As she turned towards me with a stern demeanor I smiled sheepishly waiting for her reply that I knew would be severe.

"Princess, you are late..." Her tone was reprimanding and relentless "What was so important to you, to make us wait this long."

My heartbeat hammered furiously within my chest, sending pulses of electric shocks throughout my system. The immense guilt I felt for betraying her, for going to Earth althogh I knew it was forbidden, infected me like a corrosive acid, melting away my resolve.

"I am sorry your grace, I could not fall asleep last night and accidentally overslept." my glare fell to the floor in shame, it was hard just looking at her. "I will do everything in my power to catch up to my duties.. It will not happen again" I bowed low to emphasize the mening behind my words.

"I sure hope not, this week is of utmost importance, not just to me but for the entire kingdom." Her words fell like harsh hammer beats, punctuating every syllable, like she wanted to drill the words into my head. "It is necessary that you be a part of it and show everyone that you are capable."

"I understand mother, I shall do my utmost to make you proud." My last sentence were so full of lies that it hurt me physically. Hadn't I just been to Earth? Making her everything BUT proud?

"Remember, tomorrow is the day of the full moon. You have important duties to perform" I looked into her very wise, very resolute eyes "A lot of significant people from high court will be there, you must make a good impression." She grasped my shoulder with light slender fingers and squeesed it encouragingly.

"Yes mother, you will not be disappointed"

She headed off towards a gathering of people that were pointing in different directions, seeming to discuss something wildly.

I spent my day going back and forth throughout the massive castle, speaking to various people and helping out wherever I could. I made sure to take care of all my duties and tried hard to be as diligent as my mother. Eventually the day came to an end and the castle had transformed into a heavily but beautifully decorated palace. Nothing more could be done and with everyone worn out from the days activites, they hurridly went to bed in anticipation for the coming celebration. The whole day I'd been pondering over the fact that I didn't know the language Endymion spoke. Throughout the years, when no one was watching me I'd secretly been studying facts about Earth. But there was so much to learn, and I already had so many duties to perform that there rarely where time for anything else. But now I had enough reason to make time, I wanted to learn his language so that we could speak without the "soul bond". So I headed towards the enormous Library that was filled with many thousands of books and scrolls about everything you could ever imagine. Before opening the massive doors I made sure no one was around, I strolled towards the section containing information about Earth and browsed through the tall rows of books. Picking out anything that seemed relevant, after a while I'd gather a huge pile that I brought with me to my room.

After hiding the books under my bed, I sat down and observed the mighty exquisite painting decorating the wall before me, it consisted of a field of high silver grass and through it ran a herd of white unicorns. My thoughts ran wild as I ruminated over what to do, I knew that it was strictly forbidden for me to go back to Earth, and what types of punishments I would recieve if someone ever found out. There would be no end to the shame I would put my mother through, her only daughter and the only heiress, comitting such a crime. But I'd promised him to return, and the mere thought of him standing there alone, on that huge meadow, waiting for hours on end. The dark thoughts veiled my head in menacing desperation, like poison spreading throughout my body, spilling illness and desease into every vein and pore. The force of longing to go back to Earth, was so strong that I questioned my own sanity. I couldn't, Didn't want to, imagine my life without going back there. To never see those wonders I'd experienced, never feel the wam sun on my back, my stomach lurched as bile rose in my throat. I'd already been so empty, for endless and countless years, what would I end up like now... Now that I really knew what was down there...

With panic and horror rising in me like vapor from boiling water, I stalked towards the pond, begging and hoping that no one would ever know. Praying that I'd never be stuck on this dead, horrible wonderland ever again.

* * *

The dew drops that decorated the grass and many petals of the flowers on the vast meadow, looked like sparkling diamonds in the early morning sun. I leisurely strolled through the field as I waited for him to appear, I made sure to saviour every second, taking mental pictures of everything in this marvelous environment. I didn t have to wait long before I spotted his white horse coming from the direction of the castle. He galloped up to me, halted and then elegantly jumped down. He was dressed in snow white coat and pants with delicate gold and red hemlines, his shoulders where adorned with a long white cloak that was crimson red inside. From the shoulders towards the chestpocket hung several small goldchains that ended in a brooch in the shape of a shield, his feet where clad in black laced boots.  
While looking at him I realised he very much lived up to my dreamlike thoughts, he was incredible handsome and majestic. A marvelous beauty created to steel my breath away, his most stunning feature, what rendered me speachless, were the endless depths in his cerulian blue, dazzling eyes.

I approached him slowly while looking deep into those eyes, timidly grasped his hand and touched it to the crescent moon on my brow, I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, establishing the Soul Bond. I glanced at him with a sweet innocent smile.

"Goodmorning" His husky tunes a deep melody that surrounded me in delight.

"Goodmorning"

"What is that you do when you touch my hand?" He locked onto my eyes with a wondrous expression, drilling the question into my head.

I contemplated if it was wise to tell him the whole truth, some of it or nothing. Knowing it would be better not to engage him at all. Sharing state affairs, or any information about Mere Serenitas was stricktly forbidden and the fault would defenitly add to my list of chrimes.

"It's kind of hard to explain..." my whisper sounded hollow in the early morning...

"There's no fault in trying" He pressed on, more curious now than before.

He probably deserved an answer as to what I was doing to him. But It was difficult, what could I possibly tell him that didn't end up with me betraying my people. Sharing secrets with a person who I didn't even know, how could I ever trust him?

A battle raged on in my head until I decided that something at least, had to be said "To describe it simply, it's a form of magic. I establish a connection between our minds that enable us to understand eachother.

"Magic?..." He swallowed wide eyed and frightened "What do you mean... connect our minds?..." His voice turned huskily desperate.

"Yes... magic" I sighed, aware of how it would sound to him "it's hard to describe, but our minds begin to work together"

"I don't get it, how is that even possible?!..." he looked confused and bewildered, taking a step back "How do you know... ma... magic?" he spat the word out like it was rat poison "What are you... where do you come from!" His eyes flashed to mine and locked on, in utter disbelief.

I felt his panic, saw it in his steadily growing tenseness, the fright that seeped out like vapor.

It wasn't a surprising reaction at all, he behaved exactly like I would have guessed if I decided to tell him anything about me. Earth's inhabitants were unaware of the ethereal practise of magic, they had known it, a long, very long time ago. But it had been burried and forgotten, sleeping deep within the core.

I felt my own panic grow within me, burning like acid throughout my body, ending up in my throat like a huge deformed lump. How could I ever engage with this man, it would be impossible for us to speak without threatening to reveal information about myself. The panic kept infecting me, shrouding my mind with a heavy menacing darkness. I really wanted to, I felt a need to tell him everything about me. But how could I just throw every caution away, spilling all secrets, betray my own people. What had i been thinking! Aproaching this complete stranger, an earthling on top of that, I'd been risking everything even the safety of my whole kingdom.

Feelings of discust with myself burned through my veins, I was beyond atrocious, beyond saving. And what about him! I'd connected with him, the Soul Bond, how would it affect his mental state?! The guilt raged like a fire, threatening to burn my whole being into cinder.

Was it worth it, had it been worth it, all this? Was this really more important than my family, than Mere Serenitas?

The panic flew in rapid electric shocks, coursing through my spine "I'm so sorry...so sorry..." my desperate throaty voice strained "I have to go"

I abruptly spun around an dashed off, with long strides I ran from him, clenching my fists shakily at my sides. Even though I wanted nothing more than to just turn around again and dreamlike gaze into those cerulian deep blue eyes.

"Hey!" I heard his soft thumps stomping after me "Wait a minute!... what do you mean by that?!" the husky desperation penetrating my ears.

I took longer strides, trying to get away from him. But he was clearly much faster and soon grasped my arm, firmly turning me towards him.

"I said wait up, why are you running away?"

"There are loads of reasons!.. more than you can imagine.." My gaze fell to the ground "one of them is the fact that it's impossible for me to answer your questions..." I tensed up in anxiousness over what he would do.

"Why.. Why can't you talk to me?..." His incredible gentle, husky melody, soothed my panicked state of mind. So very slowly and carefully he grabbed my chin and tilted my head up, gazing resolutley at me, our eyes locking onto one another in a dreamlike state.

"Because the information I hold is not meant to be shared..." I whispered softly "I'm not even supposed to be here..."

His expression was perplexed and confused, while letting go of my chin he gazed out over the field, looking to be pondering about something.

His shoulders slumped with a deflated sigh as he turned to me again. "I don't really get any of this... But I can see how hard it is for you... And if you cant answer me then that's fine, I won't ask anymore..."

"You might feel like that now.." I told him stubbornly "But what about tomorrow, and the day after?" with a flick of my wrist I emphasized the statement "Will you be fine with never knowing anything about me?" my tunes turned somber and dark "This was a bad idea from the start, I should never have aproached you.."

"Don't say that!" His husky yelp sounded more desperate than I could've imagined.

"Why not?! We don't even know eachother! Why should it matter if we end this now?"

He sighed heavily while collecting his thoughts "I know it doesnt make any sense! belive me... I've already told myself that several times.." he scratched his head absentmindedly "But the thing I do know... Is that I've never met anyone like you"

With an embarrassed blush he continued to talk in that deep oh so sultry voice "I don't want you to leave... You are so full of life and spirit that it's contagious... You make me feel alive"

His eyes stared into nothingness while whispering "If you really... really want to go... Then I won't stop you..."

"Of course I don't want to leave! If I did I wouldn't be here at all..." I yelled in frustration, clearing my throat before continuing "But it's far more complicated than that... You have no idea of the repercussions if anyone found out that I've met you...or that I've been here"

"So don't tell anyone." he stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"If it was that easy I wouldn't need to worry!... I've come up with thousands of reasons to stay away from this place, from you.." I swallowed a very deep breath "But no matter how I try to control myself it won't do, I'm already far too attached.. I don't know how to handle this!"

My resolve slowly crumbled into thousands of pieces as I desperately tried to glue them back together. But it was pointless, my resistance was futile. It was hard enough trying to convince myself not to come here. Wishing everyday that I lived on this marvelous blue orb. With him helping to persuade me, it was impossible to turn back. I wanted to stay in this bliss, forever.

"I really want to get to know you" the husky tune of his voice felt like music to my ears "and I know that there are questions you will be unable to answer" he swallowed "But some things you must be able to tell me, simple things, like your favorite colour and such..." scratching his head a slow blush coloured his cheeks.

"You want to know my favorite colour?" I looked puzzled and hesitantly at him

"Yes... among other things, but I thought that it would be a safe question to begin with."

"Blue.. Cerulian blue..." I smiled timidly at him as the blush spread like warm liquid over my face.

"Thanks for telling me.." He heaved a deflated sigh "Look.. There are hundreds of things I'd like to ask, and I don't know what you'll be able to answer... So if I say anything stupid, just tell me so and I won't inquire further..."

I stared at him wide eyed in disbelief "Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"I... Can't thank you enough... For your understanding"

"You don't need to thank me..."

"Yes... yes i do"

"Well.." He scratched his head absentmidedly again as we stood there for a while without knowing what to do. "So, is there any place you'd like to go, something you'd like to see?"

"I would... love to see the ocean..." I whispered with a dreamlike longing in my voice.

"Your wish is my command, I shall take you there. But it's some distance away, it would take approximately two hours on horseback.."

"Then I can't make it... "

"If you come back tomorrow we could go there first thing in the morning.."

"Tomorrow might be hard" I sighed sadly "But I will try my utmost to get here.."

"Do you have any more time to spare today? What would you like to do?"

"Yes, I do have some time" I said with enthusiasm "I don't know, just being here makes me happy..." I looked at him inquiring "Do you have any suggestions?"  
He thoughtfully scrathed his chin and smiled at me heavenly sweet "There is a wonderful garden not far from here, it's full of appletrees with fruit that just ripened, would you like to try some?"

"I would love to!"

With that he picked up the reins of his horse and quickly took the lead, we strolled leisurely next to eachother towards the massive grey castle that could be wieved in the distance.

"Are we going to that castle?" I pointed towards the huge building in the distance

"No, not all the way. The garden does belong to it though."

"Won't there be people there?" I whispered hesitantly

"No, it's a private area, so the only people who would visit it is my father and mother, and whoever is invited. But they are both currently away on a business trip." he replied with his husky convincing tune "Of course, some gardeners might be there, but if I ask them to leave, they will... You don't have to worry, I'll make sure no one knows you're here..." he reassured me.

"I can't thank you enough, you are so gracious to me... Even though you have no reason too.." I looked away abashed and shamed. Not understanding at all why he was being so kind to me.

"There is no need to thank me, your company is more than enough..."

A fierce blush slowly coloured my cheeks and I turned away, diffusing my embarrassment by gazing at random things along the way. As we got closer towards the castle I studied it curiously and was soon amazed by its splendor. The building was quite massive and full of protuberant spires, tall looming towers where placed in its four courners and intricately decorated windows where spread evenly throughout it. It gave off a sort of gothic yet romantic impression and from what I could tell, it seemed to be fairly newly built. Surrounding the castle stretched a medium high stone wall, covered in luscious beautiful ivy.

"From what you´ve told me I can only conclude that it is your parents who own that castle."

"Indeed, your deductions are correct..." he averted his gaze and stared blankly ahead.

"So what does that make you? A lord?"

"No... Not a lord, my Father is king..." There was a slight hint of melancholy in his tune as he turned away, abashed.

"So you are a prince then!" With eyes wide in wonder I stared him down "Prince Endymion... I did not realise you where royalty..." I remembered all the shameless things I'd done.. "I'm sorry if I've behaved improper..."

"Yes, I'm a prince..." He sighed heavily "Even so, may I inquire that you not treat me any differently from what you've done so far..." He looked at me intently with those goregous blue eyes "please just act the way you always have..."

"I will gladly comply to your request.."

"And you know, I haven't forgotten that you are royalty as well.." He turned towards me and fired of a mischiveous dazzling smile that sent shivers running down my spine "Princess Serenity... "

"Yes, indeed I am, of which I informed you from the very beginning!" I reprimanded him with a slight sever tone "How come you tried to hide your royal blood from me?"

"I don't like to be defined or judged by my Lineage." With a sombre gentle tune he whispered "I whished that you'd know me for who I am as a person, not for who I am as a prince..."

I was stunned at the depressing outlook he carried, not prepared for him to sound so sad. I searched for comforting, encouraging words to say to him, but nothing came to mind. We neared the huge castle, that now seemed to lie only a few paces ahead. We'd arrived at some emerald green high hedges that looked to be surrounding some area.

"Please wait here a moment, I'll check if the coast is clear"

He headed off around the corner with Artax and left me standing there nervous and alone. I pressed close to the hedges and peeped around the corner, watching as he marched away. I sat down to try and make myself as small and invisible as I could, but I didn't have to wait very long before he was back again, without his horse this time.

"I left artax with one of the servants.. The area is clear now, are you ready to go?"

I nodded hesitantly by which he turned around and headed off again, I followed timidly close by and with a guarded expression checked my surroundings in case someone would appear. He looked at me over his shoulder with a puzzled expression.

"You don't have to be so frightened!" he laughed gently "I'm telling you, no one is around, I made sure of that."

"So you say, but you never know who could be sneaking about..." I whispered stubbornly

"No one is sneaking around this castle without me knowing." he winked playfully at me.

Slowly I felt myself relaxing and soon joined in beside him, after a while we reached a tall beautiful archway made of marble, which led us into the garden. I was stunned by the view before me, the area was encompassed by tall green hedges and well kept emeral grass spread before me wherever I looked. In the middle was a beautiful pond surrounded by many varieties of exquisite trees that where carefully arranged. Here and there where embellished flower arangements which really hightened the experience, you could tell that the whole garden was well thought out.

"It's... gorgeous..."

He laughed softly and with a handgesture welcomed me to step in. "I'll show the way, come here."

We walked a few metres and arrived at an appletree crammed with fruit, he reached up and grabbed one for each. "Here you go, it might be crude of me to say this but I think you'll love it!"

"Thank you kindly..." I timidly grasped the fresh red apple and eagerly took a bite of it, the juicy, sweet flavour spread like sugar and honey through my mouth, it was heaven. "It's wonderfully delishious! I've never had anything like it in my life!"

He gave me a dazzingly warm smile "It gives me great pleasure to hear that." then took a bite out of his apple. "Do you want to take a stroll through the garden?"

"Yes please!"

As we'd walked for a while in the incredible beautiful environment I was reminded by our earlier discussion. "You told me before, that you wanted me to know you without being affected by your lineage... Does that mean people often treat you differently because you are a prince?"

He looked thoughtful for some time while reflecting over his answer. "Yes, indeed they do.. I can never be sure of what people really think of me.. They often fuss over me to gain something..."

"Everyone?.." I whispered hesitantly.

"Yes, I believe so.. I have four close generals that I genially trust, even so I doubt they are completley honest with me..." his soft voice was yet again filled to the brim with sadness.

"Do they have to be honest, for you to be able to trust that they are genuine?"

"Not necessarily.. But how can I belive them fully sincere if they are affected by what I am?"

I pondered for a while over what he said and with a convincing tune answered "As a royal you can never escape from it's pressure, of this I know much... But I don't think it's healthy to let it affect you to the extent of questioning everything and everyone around you..."

"But how could I not?! Ever since I was a child people have been fussing over me to gain something, be it higher status or money. My so called friends could speak kindly to me and just a second later head off and talk behind my back..." the husky deep voice felt full of sour bitterness.

"Have this made you distance yourself from people? Do you avoid relations?"

"That is a very personal question to ask... dear Princess.. " he deflatedly pointed out and his remark made me blush in embarrassment..

"I am very sorry.. My curiosity got the better of me.. It's just that I recognise so much of myself in you..."

"Care to elaborate?" he said with a genuine curiosity

"Well... For the longest of time, as a child, I could not make any friends.. Since I was too scared of them using me and my fortunes. I kept myself distant from everyone... But later on I made four wonderful friends, and even though our relationship is complicated in its ways, I can not live without them... And through them I learned that my fear of being hurt shouldn't stop me from living my life..."

I made a pause to catch my breath, to try and emphasize what I'd just said.

"What I'm trying to say is.. That even though people might try to use and hurt you, it shouldn't stop you from engaging with them... Because if you never challange yourself you will never gain anything... You can always heal from wounds, but you can never turn back time and gain friends that you have missed out on.."  
"What you say is probably true, but you make it sound far easier than it is... Since you've been honest and open with me I shall return the favour... Indeed, I am lonely and distant... I don't think I have anyone who can really be called a friend... I often wish that it was easier for me to talk to and engage with people, but I've let all this affect me to the point that I'm unaproachable..."

A dark and sorrowful expression clouded his face, it touched my soul more deeply than I could have imagined, and I whished in that instance that I could heal all his deeply afflicted wounds.

"Even if you say so, I for one do not think of you in that manner. I find you very approachable and more amiable than you give yourself credit for. And if it's okay with you, I would happily call you my friend!"

He stopped abruptly mid stride and looked baffled at me, with a shake of his head collected himself then laughed softly. "I am convinced that is more to your credit than mine.. Had you not been so exuberant and cordial I strongly doubt I had been able to engage with you in this manner. Even so I would very much like for us to be friends..."

At that point he smiled so heartily and dazzling that it almost made me look away because it was so blindingly beautiful. A fierce blush spread over my cheeks and coloured them embarrasingly red. To not disgrace myself further I turned away and started walking again. We continued to stroll leisurely through the garden keeping our discussion light and friendly. But to my great disdain time flew by way too fast and I realised that it was time for me to return home.

"I can't thank you enough for all you've done for me today. Not only did you graciously agree to not push me on certain matters and let me keep my secrets to myself.. You've let me experience this wonderful garden, and the memories from it I will never forget.. I thank you... with my utmost appreciation."

"There is really no need to thank me so heartily, the pleasure is all mine, believe me... By the way, when did we become so formal?"

"I can't recollect the exakt moment, I believe it happened gradually. It's way to easy to fall back into old patterns.."

"Indeed..."

"I've had the most wonderful day, I can't remember the last time I felt this blessed... And even though it grieves me deeply to say it, the time has come for me to leave."

"At least I can find solace in the fact that you've enjoyed your stay. Shall I accompany you?"

"No thank you, I can handle myself..."

"Will you come back tomorrow?..."

"I don't know, it will be difficult... But I really want to, and I'll try my best... If I manage to sneak away I'll probably arrive at a much later time..."

"I will be at the meadow waiting for you..." He said with a deflated depressed sigh.

I smiled at him sadly before heading towards the exit, when he abruptly stopped me in my track and exclaimed.

"With everything that has happened I forgot to ask you something important!"

"Go ahead."

"If you by any chance can make it tomorrow, I promised to bring you to the ocean..." He unexpectedly blushed and looked away while scratching his head.

"Yes.. so?"

"Well... I was wondering wether to lend you a horse of your own, or if you'd like to join me on Artax... The thing is, it's quite some time on horseback and you've just begun riding... So it might be difficult and dangerous for you to ride by yourself, and I was thinking it more secure that you ride with me... I don't mean anything by it and you may choose as you like, I won't take any offence..."

He stopped his rambling and I was stunned beyond compare, we both blushed fiercely and looked away from eachother.

"I think it would be best to ride with you... I don't trust myself on horseback yet to take on such a journey. If that is okay with you of course... And if not we could skip the whole thing..."

"No, we don't have to cancel it... It wont be a problem for me..."

"Well.. I hope we shall see eachother tomorrow then.. Goodbye.."

"Goodbye..."

Still blushing I hurridly headed towards the exit of the garden, well outside I collected myself before rushing to the forest, hidden amongst the many trees I teleported back to the moon.


	4. Chapter 4 - Full moon and tides

_Authors note:_

 _Important facts: Princess Mercury-Daphne, Princess Mars-Evadne, Princess Jupiter-Phaenna, Princess Venus-Anthea._  
 _I think it's kind of strange that the senshis doesn't have any names of their own like Serenity does. She's both "Sailor Moon" and "Serenity". At least I couldn't discover any names for them when I searched. So I decided to give them what I think is princess like names, I found them when searching for greek names since alot of mythology used in Sailor Moon is based on that._

 _Moon kingdom: Mare Serenitas... Moon Goddess: Selene  
_

 _The moon doesn't have the same time measurements as Earth, but i will use regular time for convenience._

* * *

 **Destiny prevails: The coming of war  
**

 **Chapter 4 - Full moon and tides**

* * *

Four beautiful soldiers, or senshis as some say, entered one after the other into Serenitys bedroom. They all drew their power from the planets which they protected, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus.

 **Evadne** , the fiery and raven-like girl with jet-black long luscious strands that reached all the way down to her calves and incredible long legs that seemed to strech on forever.

 **Phaenna** , the homely and gracious girl with a cinnamon coloured full ponytail, exceptionally tall and strong like a bull.

 **Daphne** , the calm and outstandingly intelligent girl with a midnight blue bob crowning her head and well known for her talents as a remarkable chess player.

 **Anthea** , the sweet and endearing girl who many call the goddess of love with her golden mane falling in gorgeous waives down her back.

* * *

I sat at the mirror bench gazing blankly at my reflection, which showed a very tired and messy princess, still in her nightgown with bags under her eyes and unbelivably tangled bedhair. Around me my four guardians frantically set to work with preparing me for the celebration that would soon begin, it is of utmost importance that I look stunningly radiant on this big day. Evadne didn't waste any time and abrubtly pushed some cooling pads over my eyes, as well as applying lotion over my sensitive pale skin. Daphne and Phaenna each grabbed a bunch of hair and fiercely brushed through the tangled mess of knots. Anthea who was by far the most fashionable of us, perused through my cabinet in search of a suitable gown. The make-up was done in a subtle yet beautiful manner, focusing on the eyes with a dark shadowed touch. My hair was worked into a curly updo with long loose ringlets flowing down the back, finishing off the look with an obscene amount of white and silver pearls fastened throughout my mane. The gorgeous white gown was a long sleeved high neck dress with an airy billowy skirt that flowed out from the waist and ended up in a long train at the back. From the neck, down the sleaves and ending at the waist the dress was decorated with silvery see-through lace. The bodice was tightly wrapped and adorned with hundreds of silver pearls and intricate details.

"Now you are all done princess, you look absolutley stunning, I'd say we've done a good job, or what do you think girls?"Anthea gave an encouraging look towards the other guardians who nodded in agreement with huge friendly smiles on their faces.

"You will blow everyone away I tell you!" Phaenna smiled warmly and clasped her hands together

"Thanks for all your help, I couldn't have done it without you."

"Now you better head off before the queen looses her patience." Evadne reminded me

"Yes, you are right.. The ceremony will begin in a few minutes.. See you later.."

Leaving my room I walked through the huge hallway with its tall arches, towards the exit that led out into the gardens. When I stepped outside the various silver flowers dazzled beautifully in the soft glow of the moon. Gloomily I strolled through the lush grass at a leisurely pace arriving at one of the beautiful stone fountains that enriched the castle. I stood there silently for a while and my heart squeezed painfully at the sight of the blue shining marble that was Earth. After taking a resolute breath I went towards the backdoor that led into the rear of the ballroom. Infront of the entrance I was met by my mother who was just as embellished and heavily decorated as me.

"You look lovely tonight Princess, you will steal the breath out of everyone.. " She cupped my cheek softly, smiling gently and encouraging at me.

"So do you mother, you will outshine everyone."

"That is an exaggeration.. Everyone knows that you are the true beauty of this family. Come now, it is time for us to greet our guests.."

I followed closely behind her as we entered through the door and headed towards the stage. Several long white curtains descended in rows from the ceiling, concealing us from the crowd at the other side. The queen grasped my hand and led me onto the podium, gracefully shifting the curtains aside with her other hand she stepped out into the bright light. We were met by a chorus of cheers from the audience as they welcomed us with lively applauds. Both of us waived elegantly and smiled as we waited for the bustling sounds to die down.

"We warmly welcome all of you to this celebration of the Hour of the moon. We are so very grateful to be honoured by your presence, and hope that you will have a most pleasent time during this occasion. At five AM we shall gather and send our prayers to Selene, until then please enjoy everything that this celebration has to offer and do not hesitate to take part of the lovely food that has been prepared for you." The queen sang in her stately and booming voice before giving a slight bow and leaving the stage with me following closely behind.

"Now Princess, there is someone I would like to introduce you to, follow me."

We walked a short distance through the ballroom towards a gathering of people that I'd never seen before. What singled them out from everyone else were the black crescent marks adorning their brows. As we closed in on them they all turned towards us with pleasent smiles and adressed us heartily.

"I am very delighted that you grace us with your presence, may I introduce my daughter, Princess Serenity." The queen emphazised with a handgesture and I curtseyed in respons.

"I am Prince Demand, pleasent to make your acquaintance Princess"

The man who introduced himself was broad-shouldered and tall, with a silver bob crowning his head. He was dressed in a snow white fitted tuxedo with blue hemlines and from his shoulders flowed a long black mantle. Gracefully he grasped my hand and kissed the back of it, while gazing at me with his lilac coloured eyes.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance as well Prince.. Welcome to our home, I most sincerely hope that you will enjoy this celebration."

Even though I smiled warmly at him, I felt slightly threatened, as if he was encompassed by a dark menacing aura. But I would not be as rude as to avoid him, especially since my mother had made the effort of introducing us. We seperated ourselves from the rest of the group by taking a few steps to the side.

"I sure will, it is an exciting day for all of us to be able to attend this wonderful party."

"Where do you hail from?"

"We reside at the tenth planet of this system, Nemesis."

I was stunned to silence as those words left his lips, it was well known throughout Mare Serenitas that Nemesis had distanced themselves a long time ago, declining all offers of trade and communion. They had terminated contact and refused to sign the peace treaty. Which was written in order to create harmony throughout the solarsystem and whoever signed had to concede to refrain from conflict. The last planet to sign this treaty had been Earth, very many years ago, long before I was born.

"I see.. " I finished of with a friendly smile while trying to collect myself. It would be rude to show my confusion and I didn't want to insult him, so I decided to derail the discussion.

"Well, since you have not been to this type of celebration before, is there anything you wish to know about it?"

To my astonishment he burst out into a soft laugh and smiled flirtatiously at me

"I appreciate your subtlety Princess, but there is no reason for you to avert. I understand you must be quite surprised over the fact that our Black Moon clan is here in Mare Serenitas... You are welcome to ask me anything you might be wondering about."

I smiled sweetly and relaxed my shoulders which had unconsciously tensed up.

"I must confess that it did startle me a little, it was the last thing I would expect... Even so, I do not mind your visit..."

"That is a relief to hear.."

"It might be rude to ask, but since you offered to answer any questions I would like to satisfy my curiosity.. Why did you so suddenly want to join our celebration? Nemesis has been silent for a very long time.."

He grasped his chin while thinking it through, gazing at me with an attentive expression.

"That is a complicated matter, but I will try to satisfy your inquiry... I do not want to appear tedious so I will not delve too deep into detail... Nemesis has gone through many changes. The whole planet was in disarray and its people were unsatisfied, the Black Moon clan decided to revolt and together with the inhabitants dethroned the king. My father stepped in as the new ruler to create a greater realm. This visit is our way of extending our hands, trying to communicate and establish a connection with the rest of the solarsystem."

I watched his gloomy yet haughty expression while pondering for a while over what he'd just told me. The grave underlying tone is that without a powerful and stable yet generous government whole societies could crumble. I knew that my mother worked vigorously to keep our people content, and that she tried to raise me into a person that would one day be able to replace her.

"It grieves me to hear that Nemesis had to go through such a cruel experience. I hope that you will be able to create a more generous and prosperous society from now on."

"Thank you for those kind words.. That is my wish as well.. " He replied with a guttural whisper and gave me a puzzling smile.

My mother who had up until now conversed with the rest of the Black Moon clan, turned towards us with a pleasent smile.

"Princess, would you be so kind as to take Prince Demand on a tour of the palace?"

"Yes, definitely, your grace.. If that is his wish.." I looked inquiring at him while waiting for his answer.

"That would be delightful."

"Then, please follow me...

We strolled through the massive ballroom towards the far side wall which was enriched with a multitude of tall arched windows. A mighty double door led out onto the rounded terrace with its marble-like flooring and impressive parapet. Many exquisite vases with beautiful flowers and shrubs where placed along its edges. We continued through the marvelous colonnade towards the gardens, while I explained everything that was to know about the palace. He seemed very interested in everything that I showed him and openly displayed his delight. With the sheer magnitude of the castle it took a generous amount of time to display it all. I played my part as the dignified Princess but secretly longed to return to the ballroom as soon as possible. We continued to converse for some time as we at a leisurely pace strolled the castle grounds. When we finally returned to the party we said our farewells with many courtesies and headed of each to their own. I joined up with the senshis who where currently engaged in deep conversation.

* * *

I became increasingly impatient waiting for the day to end, knowing that there would be many hours before the celebration concluded. At five AM, my mother with her booming royal voice urged everyone, including the servants, to gather in the garden which would hold the ceremony. They formed a large half circle by holding hands and sat down on the copious amounts of exquisite rugs that had been spread over the ground. Infront of everyone stood a marvelous stone podium with tall white pillars. At this exact moment the breathtaking blue marble, Earth, laid as backdrop inbetween the columns. With a deep resolute breath I gracefully strode up onto the stage and with closed eyes turned towards the audience. The alluring tunes of violins and flutes spread throughout the area accompanied by the slow soft beating of drums. I grasped the long full skirt in one hand and bowed low, extending the other hand straight out. While opening my eyes I slowly began dancing in elegant ballet movements, twirling around with the billowing skirt flowing gently against me. From nearby the smooth captivating voice of the queen sang out in a beautiful prayer and I was soon encompassed by the booming chorus of the crowd. A smooth glow, slowly rose within me as a warm powerful energy, that extended over the masses in sparkling flowing pulses, refilling them with strength. The music carefully tuned out and I kneeled gracefully, closing my eyes in a grateful bow.

Time crept by incredibly slow and at seven AM it became unbearable, I couldn't stop thinking about Endymion, he might be waiting for me right this moment, standing all alone on that huge meadow.

I decided to feign illness and with determined steps went up to my senshis. They looked abashed and showered me with concerned words, after I convinced them that it wasn't too bad their moods changed into questioning stares. All of us knew how disappointed and aggravated my mother would become if I left the celebration early. After some negotiations and with Antheas help I persuaded them that it was probably best that I retired. Carefully sneaking out of the ballroom unnoticed, I went to my bedroom and locked the door. Hastily I removed my gown and replaced it with a much simpler dress, let my hair out of its tight bun so that it fell in generous curls over my back, contemplating for a while if I should remove the pearls but decided against it. When done I quickly escaped through the window and carefully stalked towards the pond.

* * *

I stepped out of the forest and spotted him not far away, when he saw me his whole face lit up in a wonderful warm smile. I strolled towards him and felt a cheerful grin tugging at my cheeks. When I was right next to him he gently extended his hand, I grasped it and gracefully guided it against the crescent mark on my brow.

"Welcome back, I'm glad you could make it, I was beginning to wonder..." I noticed the melancholy in his tone and a prick of guilt stabbed at my heart.

"Thank you.. Did you have to wait long?.. I tried to get away sooner but it just wasn't possible..."

"You don't have to worry about me, I've kept myself busy... Are you ready to go?.."

His excited expression soothed my heart and I was reminded of just how much I enjoyed the husky tone of his voice.

"Yes, I'm ready..."

He elegantly mounted his horse and extended his hands down towards me with a soft blush on his face. I timidly closed in and felt his hands gently grasp me by the armpits as he hauled me up. As soon as I was placed infront of him with both legs on one side and him pressing closely against me, a fierce blush spread from my face down my neck. He urged Artax to move and we set off towards the forest, the movements had us softly bump into one another and I could feel how he tensed up behind me. His muscular chest was pressed close to my back and his firm arms softly encompassed me, without touching, but if he'd just slipped a little closer I would be fully embraced. I nervously grabbed Artax white mane to keep steady as my heartbeat furiously increased and pulsated like electric shocks throughout my whole body. I could feel the heaving of his body as his breaths gently caressed my scalp, I automatically tensed up and felt how cool sweat slowly gathered on my hot neck. The whole experience was so utterly overwhelming and dizzying that if I'd not grabbed on so fiercely I would have fallen off the horse.

We strode on a well treaded trail and soon entered the damp thick forest, It felt like stepping into a mysterious fairytale and that at any moment faries and strange creatures would emerge from the depths. The luscious olive green trees stood a few feet apart and were incredible tall, looming over us from far above. The soil was covered by a soft fluffy layer of green and grey moss that elegantly crawled up the trunks of the trees. New scents I'd not experienced filled my senses, it was musky, earthy yet very fresh and lively. Small delicate white flowers sprouted in between the moss and emerald green shrubs could be hinted through the overgrowth. I marveled over the astonishing surroundings, taking mental pictures of everything. As we went deeper the forest got thicker and darker with just a few sunbeams penetrating the wilderness. I felt the air grow cold and damp, my body shivered in protest as I tensed up to try and preserve the heat. That's when I was reminded of the person sitting behind me, I'd been so absorbed by the experience that I'd almost forgotten. He must have felt me shudder since he without further ado removed his mantle and gently fitted it around my body.

"Thank you, I wasn't expecting it to be this cold.."

My voice sounded embarrassingly weak and frail, it was a wonder how I could be this affected by the cold. The smooth comfortable cloak made all the difference though as it quickly warmed me up. I felt like a tucked happy kid slowly rocking back and forth in a cradle.

"It's my fault entirely, I should have thought about it sooner, It's just that... My mind was... occupied by other things..."

The way he said it implied he meant something more than what he'd said plainly, and I pondered over that for a while. But I was soon reminded by his close proximity since his breaths kept puffing against my hair, sending sweet pleasent shivers down my spine. I was fully aware of his toned hard chest, the thick muscled arms just a few inches from me. It was getting to be too much, with the warm cloak and the heat from my nervousness I soon sweated profusely. I desperately picked at my brain trying to find something, anything that could diffuse the tension. Without thinking further I just blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"It's an overwhelmingly beautiful forest, the trees are so immense.."

"Yes..."

"And the flowers are so pretty..."

"True..."

"It's lucky that we get some light atleast.. The forest is so thick it would have been very dark otherwise.."

"Indeed..."

I got increasingly frustraded by his lacking answers, it would be impossible to keep a conversation going like this. Discouraged I tried to distract myself by listening to the many sounds of the forest. Although I couldn't really tell what the different shrieks and shouts came from, I could still distinguish a few of them. There were some buzzing sounds which I guessed were insects, some chirping squeeks that must be birds. And then it was the ominous howling, scared yet curious I glanced through the trees, trying to spot anything throughout the greens.

"What's that sound, the dark howling one.."

"That's an owl..."

I could hear how indifferent he sounded and let out a deflated sigh. I knew it couldn't possible be as exciting to him as it was for me. He got to experience this everyday, maybe it was like me getting boored with the lifeless growth on the moon.

"What do they look like?"

"They are big and fluffy with large wings, often dark brown with black spotted feathers. They are distinguished by their sharp raptor beaks and huge yellow eyes."

"They sound quite ominous..." I remembered browsing through books about birds, how some of them lived on insects and others on small rodents. I decided that he had to be talking about the latter. "Do you know a lot about birds?"

"Not excessively, I was taught some as I grew up... How come you know so little about everything?.."

I knew where his hesitation and slightly accusing questions came from, he'd promised not to interrogate me. Yet, had the situation been reversed I don't know if I'd managed. Of course he wanted to know everything, thats how you build trust and friendship. I decided to make an effort to answer him thoroughly today, to share as much information as possible.

"Where I'm from the nature is wildly different.. It's nowhere near this lively and lush... I've tried to study these type of surroundings, but it's hard to grasp by just reading and viewing pictures."

I felt the melancholy rise withing me, remembering all those endless years of staring at the pictures, dreaming away of more pleasent times. And now that I was finally here, there were new complications and things to work through. I heaved a tired sigh and fiddled nervously with Artaxs mane, tangling it in the process.

"What does the nature look like where you're from then?"

For the first time in what felt like forever he actually sounded interested. I marveled at the outcome and immediately wanted to please his curiosity.

"I don't know how to describe it thoroughly... I would say it's kind of lifeless, we do have flowers, trees and shrubs. But they are almost completely colourless and inanimate. Some would probably describe it as beautiful, it does have a certain glow to it... But to me everything just feels dead and mundane..."

"You must live wery far away, like in another country or something.. I've traveled all throughout this land and I know of nowhere with that type of environment..."

My first reaction was shock and fright when thinking he might have figured something out. But then I remembered the enormous deserts and barren lands that where strewn around the earth. One of them must be atleast a bit similar to what it was like on the moon.

"Yes.. You're correct.. I'm not from this country.. I don't think you can imagine just how far away"

"How did you end up here then? Why did you come?"

"As to why I came here, its simply because I've dreamt of it ever since I was a small child. We got to study Earth's different countries and this one just seemed so lush and green, I wanted to see it with my own eyes. As to how... well... I just got the opportunity and took it..."

He hesitated with his answer for a while, like he was pondering on something. "When will you Le... Nevermind..."

I wondered where his hesitation came from, but decided not to push the subject since it might be something I'd rather not answer.

We continued to ride mostly in silence with a few breaks of light conversation, both avoiding interrogating eachoter. The trail seemed to reach on forever but I never got tired of watching the lush environment. Time past by quickly and I noticed how the forest slowly opened up and became thinner while the sunbeams shone dazzlingly through the leaves. As we finally reached the end of the overgrowth we stepped out onto an enormous plain with long green grass that gently swayed in the wind. The sky was a bright azure blue with just a few fluffy white clouds gently sweeping along.

"Are you ready for something really thrilling?"

I could tell by the way he said it that he was very excited, as if he wanted me to react in a certain manner. Maybe it was more mischief than anything, even still it spiked my interest.

"What do you mean?"

"Just sit up properly and I'll show you!"

My curiousity increased with every passing moment and it seemed like I wasn't the only one. Excitement flowed through the very air we breathed and I felt the tense muscles stretch and contract in Artax's back. I cautiosly threw my leg over her neck so that I didn't accidentaly brush her with my heel.

"Now make sure to hang on tight, you can grab onto her mane.. Just tell me if it becomes too much..."

"Mhm..."

I grasped Artax's smooth mane tightly as Endymion leaned forward a bit, embracing me securely with his chest and muscular arms. He shortened the rains, picking them up firmly in his hands then gave a terse shout and commanded the horse into a slow galopp. I let out a frightened shriek and clamped my eyes shut while feeling the strong and accelerating movements from beneath me. I started to panic as the fear increased rapidly and for a moment I could do nothing more than just hold on. But Endymion held me steadily in place, and as I slowly began feeling more secure, I gradually opened my eyes. It felt like we were flying effortlesly over the field, the ground flashed in swift glimpses under our feet, ending up in a mixture of green blur. I was stunned in wonder and felt an ecstatic giggle burst through my lips.

"Faster!" I squeeked cheerfully

He laughed gleefully behind me and briskly urged artax into an even faster galopp. We zoomed past the surroundings at an incredible speed, the fierce wind brushed harshly against my ears and teared up my eyes. Artax hooves slammed hard against the ground in steady rythm, throwing durt in cascades behind us. I gently let go of her mane and extended my arms straight out while softly leaning back in Endymions warm embrace, it felt like I was a bird flying freely through the sky. My heart beat fiercely within my chest and spread like a tidalwave throughout my body. I gently closed my eyes as the harsh wind caressed me, listening to the fast drumbeat of hooves, feeling the steady rythm of Artax's movements beneath me.

After a while he collected the rains and commanded the horse into a slow peaceful walk. When the rush of energy had slowly subsided I burst out in a hysterical passionate laughter that made me fall forward against her neck. Lovingly I began petting her soft smooth fur in gentle strokes.

"Thank you Artax! That was amazing! Wonderful!"

"It seemes like you enjoyed it.." Endymion laughed warmly behind me and steered the horse a bit to the right.

"Oh yes! Very much! I don't have words enough to thank you..."

"It was entirely my pleasure..."

"I've never felt so free... So alive... It felt like we were flying!"

"I know what you mean.."

I continued to giggle cheerfully, the intense ride still lingering as pent up energy in my mind and body.

"Now you'll see something even more amazing.."

I relished in the moments when he spoke with his smooth husky voice, like nektar to a bumblebee. In just a few more strides we ended up high on a cliff that fell steeply down towards the ground beneath. As far as the eye could reach a marvelous ocean spread out like a soft navy blue quilt, extending from one side to the other. The sun glowed brightly against the water that caught and reflected the light, in sparkles like thousands of diamonds throughout it. Gentle waves smashed against the sharp rocks along the mile long shore and spread out in a smooth white foam.

"It's... Breathtaking..."

"Indeed..."

He steered Artax towards a slim overgrown path scaling down the cliff in sharp violent curves. A thick lump formed in my throat and it was very difficult to breathe. My heart beat furiously within my chest, the pulse quickened rapidly and spread like an illnes throughout my body. Endymion must have sensed how I tensed up since he gently put his warm hand against my stomach and held me firmly in place.

"I know it's high, but Artax is very used to climbing.. She won't loose her footing.. Just grab on tight and follow smoothy in the movements.. It'll be over before you know it."

I hurridly and desperately threaded my fingers through her mane and tugged tightly. The fear formed a solid lump in my gut that felt like a heavy stone weighing me down. I looked at the ground that was way too far down and swallowed loudly, breathing in raging, frantic puffs.

But the horse was indeed sure footed and slowly, steadily carried us towards the bottom. After what felt like endless sharp twists and turns we landed on the seashore that stretched on forever in bright glistening sand. I could finally breath normally and let out a relieved sigh, as my pulse slowly returned to regular speed. Endymion steered Artax out into the water and she heavily sauntered through the smooth waves. The ocean sparkled thickly, and sometimes blinded me with its intense shine.

"Can I jump off? I wan't to touch the water.."

"Yes, of course!"

We rode further up the beach and stopped abruptly, I was first to dismount and my feet quickly sunk into the sand. "Wow! I did not expect that!"

"Have you never seen sand before?"

The accusing wondrous tone in his voice startled me and my hands shook with nervousness as I realised what I'd just said. I stared at him in wide astonishment as the throughts ran wild through my mind. How could I have been so incredible stupid! If I'd never seen sand it would be impossible for me to live near a desert. My options in countries quickly declined, where could one find a land with no sand, forest or oceans. I frantically hoped he wouldn't draw the same conclusions as me. Instead of explaining I gently flinged the cloak at his chest, quickly removed my sandals, throwing them aside and slowly walked towards the seashore. Behind me I heard how he dismounted with a silent thud and followed. I bunched up my skirt in one hand and took a few steps into the water. It was much colder than I'd expected and a chilly shiver traveled throughout my body, leaving me goosebumps. Cautiously I took a few more steps until the cold mass reached up to my calves, the waves cently carressed my legs in sloshing movements, like smooth silk kissing my skin.

"How does it feel?" His voice sounded dreamlike, a soft silent whisper carried gently by the wind.

"Wonderful... But cold.." I glanced over my shoulder and gave him a warm delighted smile.

"Don't you want to join me?"

"No.. I'm fine.. I'll prepare the picnic instead."

"Picnic?"

"Yes, I brought some food and drinks with me..."

"You did?!"

"Yes... I hope that wasn't imprudent?" he sheepishly scratched his head.

"No! Not at all!... That sounds lovely actually.."

A convenient low grumbly slowly rose from my stomach as if on que, abashed I turned away and begged that he'd not heard it. But of course he would, it was loud enough to wake up people who lived miles away..

"Sounds to me like this would be the perfect moment for some lunch!" He giggled humorously.

I could hear that he didn't mean anything bad by it, rather it sounded like he wanted to laugh it off as if it wasn't a huge deal, but to me it was. And while standing in the cold water I pretended to be alone, like the most handsome man I'd ever seen in fact didn't stand on that beach. It was just me and the endless mass of water reaching for miles on end. With a heavy embarrassed sigh I resolutely stalked out of the ocean towards him with my eyes determinately locked to the gound.

"I'm sorry that you have to witness such rude behaviours.. I keep embarassing myself infront of you.. I'm not usually like this..."

"You're not embarrassing yourself.."

It surprised me how gentle his voice was.

"But I keep on doing stupid shameless things! It's not proper!" I exclaimed persistently while clenching my fists stubbornly.

"What have you done that is so shameless?"

"Well... I jawned in the middle of a conversation.. Foolishly danced around the meadow... I blush all the time and now my stomach growled! Just to mention a few.. I Feel like a brazen kid! I promise I'm not like this usually! It's just that everything is so overwhelming.. I don't know how to contain all these feelings... It's so new... Everything..."

I looked up at him with a determined stare, bent on convincing him that I wasn't like this. The things I'd done kept flashing like electric shocks of shame trough me. I was behaving like a kid reciving her first lollipop.

He returned my gaze with a gentle melancholy expression and cupped my cheek softly, stroking it soothingly.

With his husky, deep voice, full of compassion he whispered. "I know you are a princess... Someone with heavy responsibilities and obligations... You've probably been raised and taught to behave in certain manners, hiding and stuffing away everything that does not always seem proper... But don't forget that first and foremost you are a person, not your title... The feelings and emotions you have are real... You have a right to express them... And if you can't do that anywhere else, then please feel free to do so with me... You never have to feel embarrassed infront of me, because your happy outbursts fills me to the brim with joy... You are the first person I've met who has felt truly alive..."

I gazed into his glittering cerulian blue eyes that held me firmly in place. A soothing warmth spread throughout my body and slowly repressed the appalling shame I'd just felt. "But you never do anything of the sort.. You're always so collected and regal..."

He looked at me stunned for a while before bursting into a heartily laughter. "Is that how I appear to you?"

He grinned at me sheepishly and even with such a mischievous expression, his features were just as gorgeous as always. His pitch-black hair shining like ebony in the sun, the broad smile with its perfect white teeth. His very tall, lean, yet muscular figure loomed over me, if I'd stand right next to him my scalp would barely reach his broad shoulders.

"Yes?.."

"Well... Either I've become too good at hiding my emotions or you've just forgotten all the stupid things I've done... But I can tell you one thing, I'm definitely not as collected as you think I am..."

"That's a small comfort I guess... But it would make me happier if you could embarrass yourself too sometimes!" I smirked at him with a playful wink.

"I will try my best!" he slowly walked towards Artax, to abruptly stopp and look over his shoulder, exclaiming humorously. "By the way I'm probably older than you, which means I have to be more mature!"

"How old are you?..." ' _There's no chance that you're older than me_ ' I thought begrudgingly

"I just turned twenty this year, how about you?"

"It is very rude to ask a lady of her age!" I laughed intentionally, trying to sound humorous. But his question had me extremely nervous "How dare you!" I begged silently for him to just drop the subject.

He just laughed in respons and grabbed a bundle of things from the saddlebags. He spread out a large soft quilt over the ground and then placed a couple of containers ontop of it. With a soft flick of his wrist I was urged to sit down, I complied and gracefully took my seat. Placing my feet in the sand, since they where full of it from the venture into the water.

"Are you at least of legal age?"

"Yes..." _'And much older than that'_ , I thought to myself while feeling an enormous weight of guilt shrouding my mind. I wanted to tell him my real age, but if I did he would realise that I wasn't a regular human. I might still be percieved as a teenager by my people, but I doubt he would see it that way.

"So you are allowed to drink wine then?" He picked up a green bottle full of liquid, displaying it infront of me.

"Yes, indeed i am!"

He poured us a glass each and began emptying the containers, there were finely cut apple slices, light bread with different types of toppings, grapes, various cheeses and an assorted amount of snacks.

"I had a servant prepare this before i left, I hope it will be to your tastes..."

"Thank you, I'm sure it will be.." I gazed out over the gorgeous azure blue ocean while silently sipping the fruity yet slighly bitter wine. It flowed down my throat, leaving a lingering burning warmth. In the distance I heard a strange croaked shriek and saw a flock of white birds flying in circles towards us "What are those birds called?"

"They're seagulls" his brow was creased in a deep frown as he sighed annoyed.

"you don't like them?"

"Not really.. They shriek really loud.. Nothing like the pleasent chirps of forest birds.."

"I think they sound kind of pleasent actually.. Like they are really excited about something.." I pondered over the strange huge white birds, and settled on the fact that I kind of liked them.

He looked at me quizzically with his head shaking slightly in wonder. I laughed warmly at him and continued to slowly sip the tasty wine.

We sat there for a good while, admiring the ocean and tasting the different treats spread before us. I put a sweet grape in my mouth and the juicy nectar contrasted well with the wine. We held a few light conversations and discussed the nature around us.

The musky scent of the seaweed mixed with the fresh air of the ocean. A brisk wind carressed us gently, sending slight shivers and goosebumps running throughout our bodies. Warm sunbeams grazed our chill bodies with their bright shine, that blinked and dazzled in the bright sand. Every slight brush of the wind, every scent and sound, was refreshing beyond belief.

To my grave dissatisfaction the time went by way to quickly and I knew that we had to return soon. Even though we had a little more than two hours more to spend with eachother, we had to use them to ride back, I couldn't really tell him to just leave me here so that I could teleport. I restlessly drew figures in the smooth sand with my index finger.

"We have to leave now if I'm to be back on time.."

"I understand..." He gazed out over the vast ocean, his shoulders slumping with his form.

I was convinced that we both wished to linger here, just a moment longer.

After a while he silently stood up and started packing up all the different containers and obects. I leisurely strolled up to Artax and absentmindedly petted her smooth head. Throwing quick glanced towards Endymion as he slowly prepared the gear and fixed everything firmly onto her back.

"I don't understand why you do all of this for me... but I'm forever grateful... how will I ever be able to repay your kindness..."

He gazed at me with a soft gloomy smile while simultaneously fixing the stirrups. "I've told you before... Your company is more than enough.."

"But that's not reasonable at all.. I feel like I'm using you... Not giving anything back.."

He mounted elegantly, extending his hands to gently hoist me onto the horse. "You forget that you're not experiencing everything alone... Just because I'm bringing you along doesn't mean it diminishes any pleasure of mine... Rather.. It heightens it immensely."

With every word he spoke, gentle whiffs of his breath carressed my scalp, and sent pleasent shivers through my body. I was back in his sturdy, warm embrace, he urged Artax into a slow walk and we swayed softly back and forth as her hooves sunk into the deep sand.

"I just don't want you to do anything unnecessary on my behalf..."

"I'm not.. Everything I do gives me pleasure in one way or the other..." He paused and caught his breath, swallowing deeply "I didn't really want to admit it to you before, since it might tick you off... But I'm a really selfish man, always have been.."

"I don't believe you... Nothing you've shown me so far has been selfish..." I glanced over my shoulder into his stunning cerulian eyes.

He smiled mischeviously, a playfull shine in his eyes "That's just because you can't read my mind... If you could you would know just how selfish I am..."

"And what exactly, would I be able to tell?"

"That will be a topic for another day.. Gracious Princess..." He cleared his throat as a red blush slowly spread over his face, with feigned ignorance he looked away, ignoring me.

I pondered over what he might have meant but nothing obvious came to my mind.

We strode steadily for some time and after climbing the steep path up the cliff, we yet again stood infront of the vast open plain. With its green grass spreading for miles, the bright blue sky shining above it.

"Would you like to fly again?"

"Absolutely!"

I firmly grasped Artax smooth white mane as we flew off at incredible speed over the luscious wilderness...


	5. Chapter 5 - Lucid dreams

_Authors note:_

 _I'm so very happy that I've gotten some followers on this story, thank you so so much! it means a lot! 3 3 3 If you have any oppinions or critiques please feel free to comment! I will keep practising, trying to get better at writing._

 _If anyone feel like proofreading the chapters I would love that!_

 _I've drawn some pictures for this story and more will appear on my Deviantart [Alphaniah]_  
 _If that sounds interesting then you are welcome to have a visit!_

* * *

 **Destiny Prevails: The coming of war  
**

 **Chapter 5 - Lucid dream**

* * *

 _In the near distance I saw her, twirling round and round, with her elegant billowy white dress flowing softly around her like wings. Approaching her slowly, almost like I was floating on air, I heard her gorgeous laughter that always made it tingle pleasently throughout my whole body, giving me goosebumps. With an abrupt stop she extended her hand towards me, with a heavenly, dazzling, toothy smile that would blind god himself. I smoothly floated closer and reached out my hand, and just as we were about to grasp eachoter, a strong fierce wind exploaded around us. Long straws of grass and small delicate flowers darted through the air like sharp glass shards. She shrieked and covered behind her arms, hugging herself tightly, not noticing the menacing, threatening black gap that in tremendous speed increased behind her. I tried to yell and warn her of what was coming, but I couldn't breathe, and the sounds I managed were strangled and silent. The black shape pulled at the dress and long hair, her eyes flew open in immense fear and her screames were so loud and frightening that my ears were tearing apart. Slowly and impending the blackness drew her in until she was swallowed completely, the tension snapped and I fell forward in panic, trying to grasp her..._

My eyes snapped open and I flew up sitting, cold sweat pooling on my hot neck slowly trickling down the already wet spine. My heart beat frantically within my chest, sending the pulls rushing like electric shocks throughout my veins. It was hard to breathe and the air left my throat in harsh, hectic puffs. Slowly glancing around, I noticed my bed, the room and furniture. With a deflated sigh I rubbed my sleepy eyes and dried off the wet brow. Lazily I let my legs fall over the edge of the bed, touching my feet to the cold hard stone floor, reminding me that it had only been a dream. Taking a resolute breath I shakily stood up and stalked towards the dark brown wooden closet. I browsed through the rows of shirts and pants, finally choosing my regular outfit. A white soft cotton shirt, deepblue fitted pants and overcoat with clasps for the cloak.

When dressed I drowsily stalked towards the basin that was filled with lukewarm water, soaking my hands I splashed my face and rubbed fiercely. Opening my eyes and glaring at the reflection in the mirror, I sighed over the wild bedhair that spread out in every thinkable direction. With my wet hands I burrowed my fingers through the thick strands and slowly smoothened it out.

Feeling somewhat refreshed I tiredly stalked out of my bedroom and headed towards the kitchen on the bottom floor. Absentmindedly I pushed open the wooden springing door and was met by the young kitchen maid. I gave her a tired red eye glare and she jumped in surprise.

"OH.. Goodmorning your highness!... Are you awake already!.. The breakfast is not completely made yet.. If you would be so kind as to wait just a few minutes I will prepare it immediately!" She rushed off in fright towards the cabinet.

"No... I just want something light anyway.." With a handgesture indicating the counter I continued "There's some coffee and bread over there, that will do"

"But Sir!" She stared wide eyed at me "That coffee is almost cold! Please let me prepare something better for you!"

"Don't fret over it.." I flicked my wrist in an attemt to dissuade her.

"If you are certain.. Sir.. But it would not be a bother at all to prepare something better"

Shaking my head I went to the counter to fill up a cup and grabbed a sandwich with some cheese on it. "what time is it?"

"It is about half past four AM Sir... If you want me to make sure of the exact time I can go check" She fiddled nervously with her apron and threw glances at the hallway door.

"No..." I sat down at the kitchen iland on a high wooden barstool, placing the items before me. Resting my elbows against the counter I then restlessly shoved my hands throught the hair and leaned my head in my palms.

"Is everything alright Sir?... Are you feeling ill.. Should I fetch a doctor?.."

With a deep sigh I tilted my head to look at her "No.. Everything is fine.. I'm just tired.. Don't mind me and just continue whatever you were doing"

She jumped nervously "Yes Sir! immediately Sir!" then hastily scuttled towards the stove with a rag and started cleaning it intensely.

Puzzled I watched her energetic strong movement, heaved a sigh and holding the cup of coffee to my lips I took a small sip. It was bitter and lukewarm, not exactly the best circumstances for coffe, yet the burning bitter sensation in my throat slowly woke me up. I gnawed absentmindedly on the sandwitch as the images of the absurd dream flooded my mind. Her terrified screams still lingered as soft echoes in my ears, the frightened wide eyes glued behind my eyelids. I shook my head stubbornly as if to shake it out of my head by pure willpower. But of course it didn't work so I just kept forcing down the stale bread and cold coffee as if it were medicine.

With some food in my stomach and coffein spicing up my blood I strode out of the kitchen into the Huge hallway. The echoes of my heavy footsteps bounced between the walls as I leisurely straggled along. I ended up in the massive entrance room with its two heavy stone staircases, that led up to the second floor where they ended with a huge balcony inbetween. A sturdy stone railing lined both stares and the balcony, with embelished pillars in every corner, reaching towards the tall roof. On the floor a gigantic heavily decorated rug was placed basically right infront of the exit door. I opened the small wooden door which was carved from the two colossal ones that arched high above me. Stepping out into the courtyard I headed along the gravel walkway with the finely cut lawns lining it on both sides. The lawns where decorated with beautiful sculpted fountains and a few emerald green hedges cut into different shapes. The very early morning sun had barely breached the horizon and gave of a sinister orange/red glow that fit very well with the castles gothic atmosphere. With long fluent strides I followed the lane towards the stables that where located in the outskirts of the castle grounds.

Near outside, the square white massive stone building the stable manager shoveled manuer into the waste pile. He was tall and gangly yet sturdy, with his grey specked hair in a tight braid at the neck. I greeted him with a flick of my wrist and a nod.

"Welcome your highness" he studied me with old wise wrinkled eyes that told of years of experience "you are up early today again I see" he smiled wryly.

I straightened up and gazed resolutley at him "Yes... I've found that I fancy it quite a bit"

"Is there anything that I can do to assist you, Sir?" He grabbed the shovel from the wheelbarrow and scooped piles of dirt onto the waste pile.

"No.. Is Artax still in the stables?"

"Yes, she's just been fed, Sir"

I nodded a thanks and opened the huge wooden doors, the scent of newly cut shavings and an hint of manuer assaulted my senses. Although the aroma was intense I found it pleasent and it always calmed me down. I was welcomed by the familiar sounds of hooves scraping against concrete, soft neighs and the usual bustling noises from animals moving about. A few horses peeked curiously out of their box stalls as I strode by, probably hoping for a snack or two. I went to the saddle chamber and picked up what I needed before continuing towards Artax box stall. When I approached she curiously flicked her ears and glared at me with her beautiful soulful black eyes. Sliding the door open, I brought a cotton bag with grooming gear that I hung on a hook inside.

"Hi there girl" she walked up to me and jostled me softly with her big head, I gently scratched her between the ears "did you sleep well?" she snorted and bumped me gingerly by my pant pocket, I laughed softly "didn't you just eat breakfast? well, I planned to give it to you anyway so.."  
I pulled out the sweet carrot slices and opened my hand, she dabbed the lower lip and carefully collected the pieces. With loud sloshing noises she chewed happily while raising her head to press the muzzle at my face and snorted heavily. "Thanks for that you silly infuriating beast, now I'm all covered in carrot juice"

I took a few strides to the cotton bag and fished for a rag, quickly found one and dabbed it over my face to remove the mess. Then I brought out a brush and began grooming her soft fur thoroughly. I took my time going through her whole body, brushing the mane, cleaning the hooves and checking for any irregularities. When done I put on the saddle and bridle then slowly stalked out the stables with her in tow.

Well outside I swiftly mounted, the stable manager had brought a new load of manuer that he furiosly shoveled onto the waste pile. I waived a goodbye "I'll be gone for a couple of hours, see you later"

He threw me a quick glance and flicked his wrist "Yes, Your highness.. Take care out there.."

* * *

We neared the stone wall adorned with plentiful of green and white ivy, it surrounded the enormous castle grounds, and one of the few ways out were through the grand elegant archways that I just strode through. The narrow path was covered in cravel that crunched pleasently when her hooves smashed against it. Throwing glances over the field I tried spotting Serenity, it didn't take long until I saw the familiar white dot a few paces away. Steering Artax onto the field the heavy beats were replaced by soft thumps as she strode through the long grass. When we got closer I noticed Serenity was kneeling amongst the masses of greenery, the white dress fanned out softly encompassing her. It looked like she was braiding flowers into some sort of arrangement.

I quickly dismounted, leaving Artax to graze by herself and slowly apporached Serenity. Noticing my soft strides she glanced at me with the worlds most stunning sapphire blue eyes, the sight would have been enough to floor anyone. Without giving me even a second to breathe and collect myself, she fired off her second attack, that heavenly, dazzling smile that got my heart exploding in furious, raging thumps. I was at once overwhelmed and paralysed, it was by pure habit that I extended my right hand. Which she grasped softly with her petite one and then gently placed against her brow. When our strange and fascinating ritual was over I didn't let go of her hand, I wanted it to linger, just a little bit longer.

"Hi... mrnin" I gulped with a husky strangled sound.

"Hi... goodmorning to you too" She giggled sweetly.

I swallowed the thick lump that had formed in my throat and coughed "how are you today"

"I'm well, thank you.. You sound a bit ill though.. Are you feeling alright?" With a concerned expression she tilted her head to the right and gazed at me with those soulful dazzling eyes.

"No... I'm not sick... Something just got caught in my throat.." I scratched my chin as a soft blush coloured my cheeks. "I feel just fine.."

"That's a relief" She let go of my hand and strode up to Artax who greeted her with a soft jostle. She'd still had the flower arrangement in one hand and now reached up to lace it into the mane throughout the neck "I was thinking how some flowers would look really pretty in her mane... What do you think?" She glanced over her shoulder with a charming smile.

"Yeah.. Sure.. A sturdy warhorse has the right to look pretty once in a while too" I laughed softly and nodded in agreement. For a moment I just savored the view, the long bright silver ringlets that flowed all the way to the ground, her narrow and petite frame, the slender smooth arms, I gulped again. Relishing in the fact that she was here, right before me, gently petting Artax.

"I have an idea of where we can go today... Unless there's something that you'd like to do"

She turned towards me with a inquiring expression "No.. I've not thought of anything... So what did you come up with?"

I smiled gently but with a playfull touch "It will cause a bigger impact if it's a surprise"

"Is it far away? Will we be back on time?"

A stubborn memory of screams and wide eyes tugged at my strings and soured the moment. I knew she had to leave, she always did, and returned as well. I clenched my fists and forced the images away. "How much time do we have?"

"About five hours"

"Then we've got pleanty of time" I strode up to her and mounted Artax in one swift movement, then extended my arms. "Ready?"

She nodded and came closer hence I grasped under the armpits and hoisted her up infront of me. Just like yesterday her close proximity had my heart raising so fast it hurt, like raging thunder claps within my chest. I could feel the pulse hammer through my body, in my teeth, in my temples. Her narrow waist and back were so close that she unintentionally leaned against my chest. Without waiting a beat she threw her oh so long leg over artax neck. The massive ammounts of silver curls lay bunched between us and had me worried that it might get tangled during the ride. Timidly grasping the mass of hair I moved it over to one side and let it fall, the strands so very smooth it felt like silk sliding through my fingers. When her sleek shoulders and part of the fine neck got revealed, a whiff of strawberries and vanilla hit my nostrils like a punch in the gut. It was so dizzying the whole world spun around like I was drunk on a bucket of whisky, a thick annoying lump quickly formed in my throat. With weak, shaking arms I gathered up the rains and urged Artax to move. A raging battle went on in my head, stopping me from moving those few, short inches it would take to fully embrace and hold her tight. To distract myself I forced my eyes to look onward, far above, ignoring the sweet scent that lingered from her.

We followed a different road than yesterday, it was much more open with many vast green and yellow fields. A few leaf trees like oak and birches, with many feet apart lined the narrow path, in the distanse I could hear several birds chirping happily.

There wouldn't be any thick deep cold forests today that could give me a pretext to conceal her with my cloak. Which I'd noticed was a good way to dissuade my insistent annoying thoughts. And today was much worse, thousand times worse than yesterday, with raging thoughts that invaded and took over my mind.

We'd been incredible lucky with the weather, today was just as sunny and pleasent as the rest. The boundless sky was wonderfully azure blue, with a few white fluffy clouds tagging along the soft wind. I steered Artax to the right onto a well threaded small path that headed straight through an immense plain filled to the brim with red poppys.

I felt how Serenity tensed up in excitement, throwing looks left an right, back and forth, in an attempt to take it all in.

"Wow... It's so amazing... So incredible beautiful..."

I desperatly tried to swallow the thick lump that refused to go away "Mhm..." my husky voice sounded like a strangled cat.

"What are these flowers called?"

"Poppy.."

"Do you like them?... Do they grow in other places than here?"

".. Yeah.."

She glanced over her shoulder with a narrowed confused expression "I didn't comment on it yesterday... But I'm a bit worried..."

I gulped at the sight of her Sapphire blue eyes that glistened heavenly in the sunlight "mhm..."

"I... Was wondering if this is really just tiresome for you... Because you don't say much.. I just don't want you to waste your time..."

She sounded so sombre and timid it made the lump grow even thicker, how that was even possible I couldn't tell. I swallowed dryly a couple of times and forced the words out of my mouth "I'm.. Not boored..."

Heaving a deflated sigh she turned around again and laced her hands through Artax mane, fiddling playfully with it "It doesn't seem like it..."

I'd listened to her heartfelt -thank you- so very many times now and they really weren't needed. In no way did she realise just how much I enjoyed her company, and I really didn't want her to feel even more indebted. I clenched my eyes shut, heaving a few deep breaths, desperately trying to collect myself. I persuaded my mind that it was overreacting, that I needed to stop behaving like a stupid kid, and with a resolute sigh opened my eyes.

"Look.. I know that you feel indebted to me..." my voice still sounded too hoarse and strained, I irritatedly cleared my throat "I don't understand why, but you do... I really want you to listen and take this in, so that you understand..."

I braced myself and gently folded my hand over her petite one, lacing my fingers with hers in Artax mane. "I love spending time with you... In any way...In any place... I could never.. Ever.. get tired of it"

She tensed up immediately and shuddered, shocked I hastily let go of her hand and grabbed the reins, clearing my throat. I was a bit stunned over her reaction and felt embarrassed, not really wanting to admit just how sad and dissapointed it made me. But after pondering for a bit I came to think of how young she must be. Yesterday confirmed that she was of legal age, which is fourteen, and that is still six years younger than me. If she was that young her reaction wasn't strange at all, she might never have been in close contact with anyone. I felt a fierce blush colour my cheeks and neck in reaction to my shameless behaviour.

I really want to know her real age, but when I'd asked she'd averted and acted uncomfortable so I didn't want to push it. Very distracted by my thoughts, I barely noticed her answer to my statement.

"I... like spending time with you too..."

Stunned and unprepared I coughed out a husky "That's... a relief"

We went on riding silently, through shallow forests and over beautiful colourful fields. We'd been riding for about halv and hour when we entered one of my favorite sites. The slight forest split apart and opened up into an enchanting secluded meadow. It was filled with wild emerald green grass, several different species of flowers sprouted up and adorned the huge mass of greenery. The sun was just breaking through a particularly stubborn cloud and shone down in various bright glistening beams. The dew drops still lay as shining dazzling diamonds atop the many leaves and petals, turning the whole meadow into a sparkling wonderland. From within and between the trees, birds chirped and sang in their beautiful tunes enveloping the area in a pleasent veil of music. In the middle of the wild paradise spread a small dam full of water lilies, next to it grew a weeping cherry tree with its branches cascading towards the ground. Several species of butterflies perused about it, proving that this place defenitely was taken straight out of a fairytale.

I purposely urged Artax to halt so that Serenity could fully appreciate the environment. I felt her shiver and saw the goosebumps rising on her pale shoulders and arms. I felt a warmth spread through me like honey and relished in her strong reaction. This was exactly what I'd planned and hoped for, I wanted to show her any and all of the beautiful sights I knew.

"What do you think?.."

She swallowed loudly "It's... Breathtaking" she turned towards me and I was stunned beyond words when I saw the tears trickling calmly down her cheeks "I've never... You've shown... I've seen... all these wonderful.. enchanting places... and yet" She gazed out over the meadow again sobbing faintly.

I felt my heart strings tugging brutally, tearing it into thousands of pieces that fell through my stomach like heavy rocks. The breath caught in my throat and I desperately tried to find something to hold onto. She leaned in softly against my chest and gazed at me with those wet sapphire eyes. With a violently shaking hand I as gently as possible wiped away the trail of tears on her cheeks.

"This place.. Everything.. Is beyond my words to express.." She whispered softly with a heavenly sweet smile "Thank you"

I cleared my throat from its dryness "Your happiness is my pleasure" my husky still dry voice broke out like a curse removing all the magic.

Her cheeks turned pink from a soft blush and she blinked a few times before sitting up straight again.

"what would you say if I told you this wasn't actually the place we were heading too?"

"I'd say show me more... Show me everything"

"Would you want to see it even if it can't top this?"

"Yes.. With all my heart..."

I urged Artax into a very slow walk so that we could saviour the sights, knowing that we would have time to stop here perusing fully once we'd returned from the other destination. Walking through another slight forest the magic was completely broken and we reemerged into reality again. The trees slowly became fever and sparser as the ground grew steeper. The soft grassy cover exchanged into moss and rocks while only a very few small trees persisted on during the track. The path became winding with more sharp twists and turns as we climbed higher on the hill. Artaxs strides fell heavier and sturdier trying to find grip on the slippery stony ground. After a good while of steady climbing, nothing too steep, the ground finally evened out and we ended up on a massive plateau. It was already noticeable that we were very high up, but I wanted her to experience the full view and environment.

We strode along the moss covered mountain path towards an end that wasn't really perceptible, but I knew how far we could go before we had to stop to not fall over the cliff. With just a few more paces we reached the spot I was waiting for. And yet again I felt Serenity breath deeply with astonishment.

The cliff ended in an incredible steep abrupt fall, and on the ground so very immensely far below us flowed a thin torrent. The flod coursed violently in the waterway, smashing against large shards of rocks creating fluffy foam that slithered like white snakes along the riverbends. Following the river upstreams it ended in a gigantic waterfall cascaiding in massive amounts of watermasses that roared wildly in lamentation. The view stretched on for mile upon mile with pines and leaf trees, like huge soft green pillows. Grand eagles with imposing wingspans circled round and about, sometimes diving quickly when noticing prey far below on the ground. The bright sun blinded us in warmth and light while the clouds puffed along in their slow dance.

I Loved this view, even though I'd seen it several times it never ceased to take my breath away. I would often ride here on particular rough days, when everything felt hopeless and crushing. It would ease my heavy heart as I gazed at the free magnificent eagles, listening to the roar of the violent raging waterfall. It would empty my head completely, filling it with wonder and gratification instead of sorrow and melancholy.

"This place... Is my solace..." I whispered huskily, the breath caught in my throat.

Her shoulders were tense and drawn up against her neck "There are so many impressions... I'm trying to sort through them all... Fright... Wonder...immense beauty"

"I know... No matter how many times I come here.. I'm always stunned"

"I don't doubt it.." She whispered with her heavenly soft tune.

"Are you scared? Is it too high up?" I was getting increasingly concerned over her wired up body.

"No..I am scared, but I want to view it anyway"

"Tell me if you change your mind"

"mhm..."

We sat on Artax steady warm back as she too seemed to marvel over the view, but soon lowered her head into a relaxing position, resting one leg at a time. For a long while we said nothing and just sorted through all the emotions that had been piling up until now. I was reminded of a question that I'd not dared ask yesterday, one that kept lodging itself in my throat everytime i tried to express it. But as we sat here, high up on my mountain of solace, it felt safe to ask, or at least it felt like the only time I could.

"How long will you stay in this country?... When will you leave..?" It came out like a strangled husky whisper.

I felt her twitch unexpectedly, then heave a silent deflated sigh "I have..." She swallowed "three days left after this one..."

All the air left my body and I sagged into an indistinguishable pile of sorrow, three days, that's barely enough time to say hello. I felt panic building up from my stomach, rising like bile through my throat, an illness spreading in my veins like something rotten. The dream from this morning yet again invaded my brain, sending electric shocks of anguish and fear throughout me. I felt sick, like if I didn't do something right now, right this moment, I would die. Flying off the horse in one swift motion I rushed towards the edge of the cliff, halting just before it ended in the steep fall, with clenched fists, staring at the vast beautiful view.

My breaths left in frantic raging puffs that evaporated and floated away. The frustraiton grew and climbed in me like a deadly poison, leaving me in unexplainable fury.

I flung around and glared at her with immense indignation "WHY!... Why do I feel like this!... Everyday has been an inferno of intense, Painful, and indescribable emotions!" my voice was desperate, screeching "Throughout my life I have NEVER! felt something like this!"

My vocal cords strained in protest but I continued nonetheless, though in less of a violent approach, with eyes intently staring at the ground "Explain it to me... I've been empty all my life... How can you just stride into it... and in four measly days, turn it completely upside down?... I don't get it...any of it"

My whole body was shaking and I was so high on edge, that her incredible long silence, almost sent me into a frightened frenzy... I couldn't hold back anymore and gazed at her silently.

Her eyes were so unbelievable gentle and full of compassion, it would have brought tears to my eyes, if I'd been able to cry, like any normal person. They looked far older and wiser than her age allowed "There are probably many reasons..."

She dismounted and incredible slowly apporached me, almost floating "and I will tell you some of them" finally infront of me she cupped my cheek and rubbed it soothingly "But I need you to listen carefully... to everything... and don't interrupt"

She let go of my cheek and walked up beside me, standing just as near the edge, gazing out over the vast environment. She heaved a deep breath and in her heavenly whisper continued "The reason that I can talk to you... The reason we understand eachother.. Is because of the connection that I created"

The silver ringlets flowed smoothly around her in the gentle caress of the wind "It's called a Soul Bond... It's tremendously strong magic, more potent than you can imagine... and it's not meant to be used lightly..."

I could tell that her body shivered, but I didn't know if it was from the cold, because of how frightened she was, or if it was just that difficult to talk about "It's meant for my people... for two who are already extraordinarily, deeply connected, without using it... It places a massive strain on my body, draining my energy each second.."

She turned and gazed straight through me with those soulful, wise blue oceans "For those that can effectively use the Soul Bound it works differently... It grants energy, strengthens you and creates a bond so strong that almost nothing can break it... You feel and understand everything about one another.."

With every word she spoke I felt like it began making sense.

She continued with a soft shaky sigh "This bond... That's meant for that kind of use... That exhausts even me... You can only imagine what it does to your body... I'm not even sure myself how much it affects you... what I do know is that It slowly drains your energy..."

I took a frightened step back as the panic escalated.

Extending her hand she grasped the arm of my jacket tightly "It won't leave any lasting damage... belive me, if it had I would never, ever, have use it..." Her eyes were frightened and sad now "This connection enables us to feel eachothers emotions... I can handle it better than you can since... I am what I am... But your mind has such a hard time sorting it all through that every feeling intensifies immensely..."

Stunned I just stared blindly ahead, not really registering anything, trying to understand what she was saying. Were everything that I'd felt these past few days just a lie. My heart raising, the panic, the fear... The longing?

She grasped her dress with clenched chaking fists "I know what I've done is beyond forgiveness... That it's atrocious and vile, sick... And my only excuse, that even still cannot rectify what I've done..."

She searched my eyes until I met her worried gaze "Is that I saw you... everything around me just dissapeared and there was... only you... I wanted nothing more, I begged for nothing more... Than to be close to you... It was like a trance... And when you didn't understand anything that I was saying... I didn't... even think... It just happened..."

Her gaze fell to the ground, slow drizzling teardrops following closely after "I promised myself that time... That I wouldn't let it continue... That I'd stop... So I ran... But you came after me... And I couldn't..." Her gentle whispers had become a strangled mess of sobs and words "Every second that I wasn't here it felt like I would crumble into a thousand pieces... That.."

She threw a glance at me, with red cheeks drenched in tears. I saw the stunned look in her face but couldn't move, so stuck to the ground that I felt glued to it. Her eyes turned from stunned into fright and from there further into Horror. "..I'm sorry... So..so..sorry" within a heartbeat she'd turned around and dashed away. The billowy white dress fluttered in the wind and slowly but surely disappeared in the distance, like fog evaporating into nothingness.

The moment I felt the connection break I fell violently to my knees and grabbed my head, nails digging hard into the scalp. My whole body shook in uncontrollable convulsions as I with pure desperation tried to understand what was going on.

And as my mind slowly began to comprehand everything, gradually understanding that she was gone. A crippling fear gripped my heart and pumped it furiosly, pushing blood and life back into my veins. The soul thrashing, raging scream that left my throat burned it to cinder. I flew up and threw myself shakily onto Artax, the world spinning and tilting around me. I howled her name in sad wimpers as I cantered towards the path, but she was far long gone, out of my sight.

And for the first time since I was a small, weak child, I cried desperately, tearing my heart open with sharp pliers. I whimpered pathetically, grasping her mane for anything, something solid that could keep me in place. Years of suppressed tears exploded and fell in massive floods soaking my face and chest.

My sturdy trustworthy steed carried me slowly and carefully down the mountain, through the forests, along the path home. I was to paralyzed, to broken, too everything and nothing. My hands were shaking so violently that I couldn't even hold the reins.

And while this raging thunderstorm of emotions were thrashing inside me, the only thought that kept resurfacing through the black haze was

\- This cannot be fabricated, it is impossible for this immense loss and pain I feel to be some hokus pokus magic that's supposed to forge emotions -

"This is real... I know that it's real" the soft husky whisper flowed into the night, like a silent damning curse.


	6. Chapter 6 - Silent, endlessly wonderful

_Thank you to everyone who reads, it's the encouragement I need to continue._

 _There is a song that's really fitting to this chapter, especially in the end, so if you want to you can listen to that_

 _Matthew L. Fisher - The Almighty (It's a really wonderful, amazing instrumental song)_

* * *

 **Destiny Prevails: The coming of war  
**

 **Chapter 6 - Silent and endlessly wonderful**

* * *

All colours, every light, everything, just an empty blur, like a messy oilpainting. I remember vaguely returning on Artax,leaving her in the stable, climbing the stairs to my bedroom, burrying myself in all the blankets and pillows. I'd just stared absentmindedly at my own two hands for hours, upon hours. Studying the fine lines that ran all over my calloused skin, a map over countless hours of training, of hard labor. I felt lost in a jumble of thoughts and darkness, lost in my own emotions. For so many years I'd controlled myself, whipped into shape, making sure never to let those blasted things show in my expression. The expert of acting, I'd been so proud, thinking that wall would never fall. Then she came into my life, grabbed it, twisted, pulled, crushed it into millions of tiny pieces. My wall broke and the dam ran through, drowning me in muddy, sticky, relentless madness.

Exhausted, drained out of anything resembling energy, I'd fallen into a chaotic dreamland filled with screams and pain. Just to wake up sweaty and panicked, glaring through the window at the darkness and millions of tiny lightbulbs. I twisted and rolled in my blankets, letting out a frustrated groan, then idly crawled to the bedside, feet placed firmly on the cold stone floor. I shoved my hands into the very messy birdsnest, digging the nails into my sensitive scalp, dug deeper, I wanted it to hurt, more than the agonizing raging storm that ran through me. With a desperate, violent groan, I stood up, grabbed my thick whool cloak and rushed out into the dark hallway. Accompanied by the moonlight as my only lightsource, I rushed in long strides through the castle, down the staircases, out into the night.

I flung myself up onto a very sleepy Artax, who I'd rudely woken up in the middle of her nightsrest, rode out of the castle ground and went in the first direction that came to mind. We strolled through the massive field, through the tall swaying grass, away from everything, anything. I sagged into the saddle, arms dangling lifelessly to my sides, allowing Artax to lead the way. My gaze fell on the immense, gloomy nightsky, loosing my focus in the millions of dazzling stars. The moon a glowing silver orb, standing out like a giant diamond in the vast darkness. I basked in the gentle radiance, closing my eyes, following the soft swinging movements.

I'd lost her, that heavenly smile, the dazzling immense deap oceans, the sweet gorgeous giggle. Her wonderful scent of strawberries and vanilla. It was my own fault, stupidity and innactions that had her run away. She was gone, the one who had turned my whole world into a confusing mayhem, the only lightsource in my life. The raiging, boiling, seething poison ran like tidalwaves through my veins. Grabbing the leathery reins I urged Artax into a fast, frenzied galopp, we flew over the plains, the furious wind clashing like ice shards. Heavy hooves beats slamming like thunder claps against the solid ground. We flew away, fled into the darkness of night.

* * *

The sky blackened by hundreds of dark grey clouds, weeping rain in harsh cascades over the lands. Artax's hot body, sweating vapor that flowed into the air like steam from boiling water. Her heavy breaths escaping in hot puffs rising towards the dark sky. I was completely soaked in seconds, wet clothes weighing me down in the saddle. We'd turned home miles ago, and I'd hoped we would get back before the heavens let out their fury. It wasn't much further now and I urged her into a slow trot, as to not waste anymore time in this harsh environment. The slight forest opened up to a vast field, allowing more room for the heinous whims of the weather.

Further on I saw a blurry white figure appearing in the masses of mist that spread over the ground. My heart unbidden, jumpstarted in a flurry of heartbeats, pumping excitement through my body. With a few painful strides I was close enough to lay my eyes on it, her arms stretched up like she wanted to grasp the rain in her hands. I was stunned, out of my senses, not wanting to belive my own sight. Afraid of breaking the magic that was bestowed on me, turning it into an illusion, I halted, glaring, clenching my fists. So very afraid of breaking the spell that bound me. Then she turned so very slowly, gazing at me, swallowing me in sights of oh so wide sapphire blue oceans. My heart stopped then and there, stuck in my chest like a worthless lump. I glared, refusing to loose sight of the thing that I'd wanted the most. But the connection broke, eyes rolling back in her head, body falling gracious, slowly like a leaf in the wind.

I flew of the horse in a heartbeat, dashing towards her lifeless figure on the cold hard ground. Grasping her with shaking weak hands, shifting her unresponsive soft body onto my lap. The rain tough like hail, whipping in furious lashes, drenching us in liquid. I gently brushed away the wet bangs and touched my palm to her brow, almost recoiling from the shocking heat. Unclasping my mantle I gently folded her into it, then softly, carefully, encompassed her in my arms. She felt so petite and fragile, like holding onto a weightless cloud. With soft, long strides, I neared Artax and with one arm firmly holding onto her, mounted in one swift motion. Safely cradled in my strong arms, her eyelids restlessly twitched, flicking stubborn raindrops into trickling streams down her cheeks. Opening into a heart wrenching weak glance, blue eyes clouded in a thin quilt of grey haze. Confused she tried to focus in on me, I reasuringly cupped her cheek and rubbed it soothingly.

"You'll be fine, just hang on... Please hang on" I grabbed the reins and urged Artax into a steady canter.

* * *

Steering through harsh twist and turns I rushed through the surroundings, not letting on until we reached the stable grounds, where I halted in a cascade of gravel and dirt. My bangs sprayed drops of water onto her face as I flinged myself off the horse.

I violently ripped the stable doors wide open "GREGORY!" my desperate shout echoed through the dim lit stable "GREGORY!" I shouted again while dragging Artax behind me.

I heard some schuffling motions "Is that you Endymion?" a confused husky reply came from further down the building.

"Yes! I need your assistance!.. Now!" My strangled cries bellowed through the stables.

The schufflings stopped and the stable manager strode out from the saddle chamber, a feeding scoop tighly grasped in his right hand. With a confused, wide eyed glare, he looked me up and down, finally settling on the bundle tightly wrapped in my arms.

"Take care of Artax! You know what to do!" I cried, striding forward, shoving the reins at his unresponsive hand. "just take the horse and do your job!"

His mouth slightly gaping, in a daze grasped the reins and nodded "Yes.. Your highness" seeming to collect himself somewhat added "What have you been doing in this wretched weather?... Sir..." while pointing with the scoop at my chest.

I glanced at the bundle in my arms, a few wet locks of silver seeping through the folds of fabric "I found her out in the field... She fainted..." my voice a husky grumble "Nothing you need to concern yourself with" I kept mumbling trying to avoid further inquiring.

I dashed around, hugging the bundle tighter to my chest while shouting "Do well by her, she's been through a lot!"

I rushed with long fierce strides over the castle grounds, that oddly seemed to stretch on forever. 'Why is this castle so damn large! '

She muttered incomprehensible, faintly trying to gain my attention, I glanced at her frightened wide blue eyes, which had regained some of their shine.

"It's okay.. You don't need to worry... I won't let them see you" I gave her a resolute stare, hoping she would understand the meaning behind the words "I know you can't understand me... but..." I shook my head, raindrops spraying everywhere, then dashed for the main hall.

I scaled the staircase two steps at a time and in my wild frenzy lost my footing, briefly tumbling hard to the side. She yelped, throwing her slender arms around my neck while I braced myself against the railing. With my heartbeat stuck in my throat, beating furiosly, I collected myself and continued towards the bedroom.

I closed the door behind us and gently set her down on the floor, with her sleek arms still stubbornly clasped around my neck. Water trickled in streams all over us, falling in heavy drops to the floor. My wet bangs fell over my eyes, drizzling liquid over her cheeks, Sapphire eyes glaring frightened at me. The heavy damp cloak fell in a sloshing movement to the ground, surrounding her feet. With a steady, supporting grasp I held her back, with the other I gently touched her brow. Her skin was burning hot, a distinctive contrast against the cool water. With a concerned gaze I urged her to sit down on the bed with a handgesture.

For a moment I stood there dumbfounded, watching her wobble towards the bed. The drenched, wet dress, slicked to her nicely curved figure, partly see-through. I let out an involuntary gasp, then with my palm smacked myself hard in the head, while dashing to the closet. I rummaged through the various clothes, trying to find something suitable. I pondered if I should ask one of the maids to fetch something, but decided against it, not wanting to attract too much attention. I settled on a large deep blue cotton sweater, grabbing it I stalked over to her. She sat on the bed, shivering wildly, staring wide eyed at me.

With a hasty, abrupt motion I shoved the sweater at her, stubbornly glaring at the floor, a soft blush creeping over my cheeks.

She hesitantly grabbed it and held it to her chest. "t..thaank.. yous.."

"It's my pleasure" I answered automatically.

At first I didn't reflect over it, but then my eyes locked onto hers in astonishment. "You.. spoke?.." I stuttered in wonder "Do you understand me?!"

She shook her head dejectedly "I...read..." her voice was strained and raspy "Not know... much..." it sounded like she forced the words out.

Wild in bewilderment I glared at her, locked in on the sweet pink lips that wibrated slightly. Her pale sick skin brought me back to my senses, resolutley shaking my head I swiftly piled up a bunch of blankets next to her.

"Change into that" I pointed at the sweater "Then cover yourself in those" I stated firmly pointing at the blankets "Im just going down to the kitchen, to prepare some tea" I waived my arms back and forth towards the door "I'll be back soon" I alternated pointing at the door then at myself.

She intently looked at me and followed all my absurd exagerated movements.

In three long strides I reached the door "I'll be back!" With a last glance I closed it behind me and headed down to the kitchen.

* * *

I rushed down the staircase, so fast I almost stumbled again. 'she is not going to disappear just because you leave for a bit', I tried to convince myself. But my raging heart and burning, pumping blood told me that I needed to hurry. So I rushed to the kitchen in what might seem like panic, threw the door open and immediately began preparing the tea. While the pot with water waited for a boil on the stove, I searched for a maid in the near surrounding.

As I reached the huge hallway I spotted a tall gangly girl with a blond ponytail "Hey! You!" I shouted.

She froze and spun towards me, the closer I got to her the wider her eyes got "Your highness!.." She spat out "What is wrong! You are soaked!"

I looked down at my drenched clothes that I'd completely forgotten in all the rush, still spilling wet drops all over the floor. "Don't worry about it" with a resolute sigh I added "What's more important is that I don't want to be disturbed today"

I stared at her determinately "Today, No one!.. Is to come to the second floor, west wing" I punctuated all the words "Not to clean... Not to anything... Just leave it alone.. Understood?"

She twitched and nodded "Yes sir"

"Tell the others, make sure it is known throughout the castle" I glared at her to make sure she understood.

"Yes sir, I will inform everyone" She gulped and rushed away in a hurry.

* * *

Returning to my bedroom, standing infront of the huge wooden door, I suddenly got insecure. 'what if she is not in there, what if it was all in my imagination'

I trembled slightly, forcing myself to reach for the handle. With a resolute breath I pressed it down.

Her scent of strawberry and vanilla, hit me like a punch in the gut as soon as I stepped into the room. It was such a wonderful feeling that I sighed in delight, every breath long and deep, willing the perfume to linger.

She was sitting, legs folded under her, on the bed, dressed in my sweater, surrounded by quilts and blankets, fiddling with a few strands of hair. When I got closer she blushed fiercely and lowered her gaze.

I dragged a movable side table, sqreeching over the floor and placed the tray with the two large mugs ontop of it. She looked up at me intently, staring back and forth between the tea mug and me. I grabbed one of them and handed it to her, she took it timidly and held it to her lips. The hot liquid fumed and rose in small puffs around her face as she silently blowed at it.

"I'll just change out of these clothes... hang on" I pointed at my clothes then at the closet, she nodded in understanding.

I grabbed something without really paying attention and went behind the screen wall to change. The clothes, drenched and tight, stubbornly stuck to my body like glue giving me a hard time removing them. Incredible clumsy I stumbled out of the pants, jumping on one leg trying to ripp of the slick fabric. Praying to god that she wouldn't notice my shamelessness and think too closely on the furious thumps and groans. I briskly threw on the dry clothes and flung the wet ones onto the screen wall.

I strode over to the bed and gathered up all the blankets and quilts, stubbornly folding them around her body one after the other. Until she was completely covered in fabric, only her hair, head and slender arms sticking out like awkward sticks. She looked puzzled and embarrassed at me, but I ignored it and instead pulled out a chair, dragging it towards the side table. I sat down and grabbed a thick blanket of my own, spreading it over my legs which I leaned on the bedside. Then picked up the hot mug and softly blew on it to cool it down.

We sat there, stealing quick glances at eachoter, sipping at the sweet liquid. It was awkward and uncomfortable, not being able to speak with eachother. The time went by, the tea was absorbed and I restlessly began tapping my fingers at the armrest. Then with a resolute motion extented my arm and pointed at her brow. Her eyes turned instantly wide and frightened while she furiosly shook her head. I sighed deeply and leaned back in the chair, staring at the empty stone walls.

She sighed heavily, from the corner of my eye saw her fling off all the blankets and resolutley slipped to the bedside, standing up. The sight formed a thick lump in my throat, threatening to end my breathing all together. My heart raged like a stampede, it rushed through my veins in thunderous thumps, threatening to burst out of my body. My sweater hung like a tent on her upper body, but her long slender legs extended in elegant spires underneath, far too much skin for my comport.

I gulped, unable to tear my eyes away, instead just followed her every movement like in trance. She leisurely strolled through my bedroom, stopping here and there to observe something more closely. My heartbeat kept on rising, more furious and insistent by every second, until it exploded in my throat, on my temples, in my teeth. Cold sweat pooled on my neck, drizzling down along my spine. Bewitched I watched her stalk around the bed, heading for my nightstand, grabbing the book ontop of it. She turned towards me and smiled heavenly, dazzling, blindingly and I melted. At that moment I wanted to throw myself like a panther, over the bed, grab her and swallow those wonderful lips until I evaporated into nothingness. I clenched the armrests so hard they squeeked in protest and dug my nails into the hard wood.

Her whispering soft, delicate voice sang a few short syllables as she pointed at the book. My ears rejoiced, sucking in her sweet voice like smooth honey. I knew it couldn't continue like this.

'She is fourteen.. She is only fourteen... you are old and she wont like you' I repeated like a mantra in my head. Trying to diffuse the raging, exploding, insistent longing that wanted to throw me at her. My eyes were glued stuck to her lips, wanting nothing more than to swollow them whole.

With resolve I didn't know existed, I jumped out of the chair, shook my head furiously and rushed around the bed. Locking my eyes on the ground, grabbing her hand desperately and blindly led her out of my room.

I didn't know where we were going, had not planned it out when I first grabbed her, my mind just yelled 'Get her out of that room!'.

We stalked through the hallway, her petite hand slightly wet and smooth in mine. I desperately searched the hallway, begging for an idea to pop up, instead I just entered the first room to my right. It was the drawing room, massive and square, covered in carpets and curtains. Beautiful paintings of landscapes and portraits lined the room. A few bookcases hugged the walls and close to them were a couple of fine armchairs. The hanging candlesticks were lit and gave off a cosy soft orange glow.

I halted and breathed hard, letting go of her hand and stalked over to the windows. I focused on the raging storm outside, the rain smashing like hail on the windows. Now and then the room was lit up viciously by the flashing lightning, it felt comforting to me, reminding me to stay in the moment, not to dream away. I refused to pay her any attention until I'd calmed down. After a few minutes of pondering and reproach I turned around, she was standing infront of the massive exquisite grand piano. Softly and tenderly caressing the smooth oily white surface.

"Do you play?" I inquired curiosly

She gazed at me puzzled and tilted her head slightly to the right.

I strolled over to her while pointing at her then at the piano "Can you play?"

She slowly nodded then strolled towards the stool and sat down.

I leaned onto the piano, eyeing her in anticipation. She threw me a quick glance before locking it intently upon the keys, stroking them softly as she began playing, it was mellow, obtuse, almost ghostly but still powerful, filling the room with its deep echo. The tune turned into a lingering velvety moan, dressing the melody with depth when she applied the pedals. The smooth flowing tune slowly intensified into higher notes that accompanied the dark echo beautifully. As the song went on I got increasingly more impressed, transfixed I stalked over to watch her slender fingers work the keys so very elegantly. The beat increased, her graceful hands flew over the keys without fumbling, allowing the tune to flow smoothly into a wonderful harmony. Slowly, gently, her voice sang out in its heavenly, sweet whisper, mending with the powerful melody into one marvelous crescendo.

I closed my eyes, allowing the music to flow through me, feeling the vibration spread and encompass me. It trickled through my ears as the most brilliant, gorgeous, exquisite song I'd ever heard. She gently slowed the melody until it finally died down in one last lingering tune.

She gazed at me over her shoulders, our eyes drowning, melting, dissolving into one another until I couldn't comprehend were she began and I ended.

I could loose myself forever in those heavenly, brilliant, sapphire eyes, not regretting a single second.

My whole being screamed at me to hold her, never let her go, to keep her with me always.

She gracefully got up from the piano, with that oh so sombre expression I would never forget in my life. And I knew that my wish would not be granted, she would leave again, fly away to that far distant land and disappear.

I refused to think about it, would not allow it to sour our last moments. I just wanted what little time I had left, to drown endlessly in the heavenly bliss that was all of her.


	7. Chapter 7 - Ignore and repress

_Authors note:_ _  
_

 _I pushed myself very hard on the first six chapters, trying to get them out quickly. But my mind got tired_

 _and full, so I slowed down a bit and finally finished this chapter. I try to keep improving my english, the_

 _descriptions and emotions that I want to portray._

 _I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!_

 _Feel free to comment and crituiqe!_

* * *

 **Destiny Prevails: The coming of war  
**

 **Chapter 7 - Let the past be the past**

* * *

Exhausted I fell down on my giant fluffy bed, the motion sending light ripples through the mattress. Crawling to the side I hung low over the bedside and rummaged through the many boxes and clutter under my bed. Grabbing the old and torn book, dust in a fine layer on the cover that I brushed off gently. With a reverent touch I folded the first page and intently tried to read and understand the long rows of text. It was Endymions language, the words felt so foreign on my tounge and too difficult to pronounce. I read a word then mumbled it out loud, wondering to myself if that was how it was supposed to sound. He'd spoken to me yesterday and although I could sometimes understand the meaning behind the words, they didn't stick. With a frustrated sigh I folded my legs over eachoter and grabbed a pillow that I hug ticktly to my chest. It would be many hours until the rest of the castle went to sleep so that I could sneak out. If I tried to do it now they would notice that I was gone, aware that someone could be knocking at my door any minute now.

With a deep jawn I rubbed my eyes firmly and focused a red glare at the text, which swam hauntingly before my eyes. The world spun around persistenly as I tried to focus, my body burning with feverous heat. So overwhelming that I had a hard time keeping upright. Everyone had been disturbed and worried, hurridly rushing me off to bed, it was very unusual for moonfolk to get afflicted with desease.

I was exhausted to the brim, body weak and slow, the recent weeks insomnia of less than two hours of sleep per night, had its effect. I dropped the book and fell down, nuzzling into the many fluffy pillows.

Endymions handsome features flashed through my mind, as he carried me in his arms, wet bangs dripping with liquid. A light shiver ran through my body, followed by a fierce blush competing with the hot fever. I burried my face into a big pillow, hugging it tight, trying not to get lost in the dizzyness. I felt how my mind slowly started drifting, leaving my body fully relaxed.

* * *

I felt something warm and wet land on my brow with a small thud. Delirious I blinked my eyes open, spotting a gigantic onyx coloured panther, with ember eyes glaring intently at me, the crescent mark on her brow shining slightly.

"Luna..." My throat was dry and sore, the sound barely noticable. "Is something wrong"

With a compassionate gaze she settled infront of me "Nothing is wrong princess.. I wanted to make sure you were alright" she touched her damp cool paw against my cheek "It was not my intention to rouse you... Seems like you have a slight fever"

"Yes..."

"How do you feel?"

"I feel fine... Just a little weak and sluggish"

She scanned the bed and spotted the book I'd been reading, eyeing it suspiciously "How did you get sick?"

I gently grasped the book and with feigned innocence hid it under a bunch of pillows, shrugging lightly "It might be a residue from the ceremony..." knowing that Luna was not someone easily fooled, I mustered up my confidense and explained convincingly "I felt it even then... it was more exhausting than usual..."

My semi lie seemed to work as she shook her head in sumpathy "It is a horrid, yet needed ritual, a necessary evil..." her voice was low and feeling, too understanding for me to feel comfortable "I wish it would not drain you so... To share your energy with everyone.."

"Do not pity me Luna... I am well aware of my calling... " I felt the contradictory feelings rush through me, knowing my fate and dreams, it came out as a grave prophecy, my voice stern and resolute "I feel pride in my duty as a princess"

"It is not my intention to pity you princess... "

I could almost touch the sorrow in her statement, enhancing my mixed feelings "Besides... The energy will be restored...eventually..."

"Yet... That duty weighs heavy on your shoulders" She heaved a melancholy sigh "You have to remember to care for yourself as well..."

"Mare Serenitas is my only concern..." I removed the wet cloth and placed it in the basin, with a heavy sigh I crawled into sitting position, adopting a rigid, resolute expression. "My own desires are needless... pointless..."

She softly nuzzled my arm, when our gaze met her eyes were so very tender and full of empathy, that had I not braced myself against the effect I would have crumbled. I broke contact and glared firmly out the window, studying every detail in the surrounding.

"They are not pointless.." She paused as if to think it through "Your dreams and desires are the foundings of who you are... I wish you would not neglect yourself in this manner..."

The guilt and anguish that had been lingering for days, escalated, spread like searing venom through my veins. "Do not fear for me... Please..." My voice on the brink of breaking, I steeled myself "Belive me... I am selfish enough that it would suffice for the whole kingdom"

"Do you have something specific in mind to just your cause?"

I wanted to crumble and break, into the thousands of little pieces containing my every emotion. Have her glue them together correctly, fixing the broken mess that was me. Comfort me, tell me everything was going to be alright. I wanted to bellow my remorse, spilling the wishes that had been building for all my years.

"Yes... I do have many causes to fuel my selfishness..." I paused and sighed painfully "None of which you can aid me with"

"My sweet, wonderful, caring little Princess..." She softly nudged my side and with a heavy thud that sent ripples through the mattress, fell down and folded into a bun, purring lovingly

"You have more heart than anyone I know..." She stretched her massive frontlegs achingly, then folded one over her head "If there is one thing that I am certain of... It is that you are everything but selfish..."

I petted her gently, running my fingers through the soft and smooth fur, as stubborn tears trickled in streams down my cheeks. "If you only knew Luna..." I clenched my jaw tightly in a helpless attempt to steel myself.

"Knew what?..." her tune cunning and wise "knew about your dreams?... Your thoughts and longings?.."

I did not trust my own voice to speak, refusing to let her know how depressed I really was.

When there was no answer she continued in her soft purring tune "I know you well Princess... probably even more so than your own mother" Her long tail whipped in soft strokes agains my side "I will always be here for you..."

I had to clench my fist and grit my teeth not to crumble, tears running in floods, dripping onto the covers. I cursed myself in disgust of my weakness, praying she would not notice my outburst. I swallowed over and over, relieving my dry throat. I dried my wet cheeks and bit down hard on my hand, let go then braced myself.

"Luna... Thank you for always..." I gulped unwillingly, feeling the liquid at the brim of my eyelids, I bit down harder on my hand until it hurt so much that I was forced to stop "you have always been there for me...You are my everything..."

She sighed, probably fully aware that I was crying like a little kid "I was simply doing my duty Princess" She stretched her neck, nuzzling the hand I was petting her with "But it was not my duty to love you as my own cub"

I felt the dam break loose in a thunderous force as I fell into a miserable, whimpering sack of sadness. My silent relentless sobs bounced against the walls, tears in floods wetting her sleek fur. "Why!..." I cried with my dry raspy tune "How can I be this pathetic!.."

"Oh... my dear, dear sweet Princess" She rose in one elegant movement and placed her massive, heavy head onto my shoulder in a soothing hug "Your weakness is not your tears..." She nuzzled my soaking wet cheek "Your emotions are your strenght!"

"No!" I cried in defiance "This is just!..."

"Listen to me!" She heaved a sigh and resolutely met my gaze "Admitting that you feel sad sometimes, to cry, is bravery few are capable of..."

"How can a sight like this be bravery!?" with extensive handgestures I indicated my poor state.

"It shows that you can feel with the whole of your heart!.. That you are vulnerable! That you can suffer and endure..." her angry cry echoed in my ears "That is strength in its purest form.."

I lowered my head, silent sobs racking through my body.. "But I am not... just anybody... I am the heir to Mare Serenitas... What would my people think if they saw me in this wretched state?!"

"I am not saying that you should run out into the street and cry your heart out!.." she nuzzled the side of my neck "The only way to become truly compassionate, is to know suffering... To allow it to excist within you... You will know what it is to grieve, and that will be the headway to a phenomenal ruler..."

I hugged her tightly, too emotional to say anything more, but she kept speaking in that low comforting tone "Did you really think I would see you as any less of a Princess, just because of a few tears? Do you think so little of me?"

"No... not really" I admitted reluctantly "I just wanted to be strong... dependable"

"And you are... now more than ever!"

I burrowed my fingers in the masses of fur, stroking gently, soothingly. I wept and whimpered until no tears remained, slowly regaining my compossure.

With a cunning cat-smirk she purred "So... What about that book I saw before?"

Embarrassed I gazed out the window "It's nothing... I was just curious"

She kept her cunning expression and pushed further "It was a book about language though... What would you need that for?"

I went through a myriad of emotions, helplessly trying to compose myself. ' She will know... freakin psychic..'

"I like to learn, I already know fifteen different languages, as you are aware... might as well add another one to the bunch" I whispered with feigned ignorance, shrugging my shoulders.

She searched my face with a suspicious squint "Why this specific language though?.."

'yep...psychic' I thought begrudgingly "I just found the cover fascinating... Since we have no obligations these few days, I wanted to amuse myself"

She sighed in defeat and switched topic "You hide it well... But I am fully aware of your wishes and desires" With a heavy thump she settled again, resting her huge, beautiful head in my lap "Since I may be the only one who knows, you might as well tell me all about it..."

I began petting her absentmindedly "These feelings just keep pouring through, no matter how many times I try to fight them... they are overwhelming.. filling my waking and sleeping hours... I just want to know everything about that planet, it is too fascinating..."

She listened with open curiosity, wholeheartedly, and I confided in her everything that I dared tell no one else. Not including my prohibited visits to Earth, that, I could tell no one, not even her.

* * *

It was early morning, the sun shone softly through the many leaves in bright warming beams. The air was still humid and heavy from the furious weather the day before. I shivered slightly, allowing myself to add yet another new experience to my memory. I strolled through the wet grass with its dew drops dazzling like diamonds. My dress and feet soon joined in the wetness as they sloshed through the slight mudd. The chilly air bit at my skin and I hugged myself tightly, wishing that I'd had better clothes to wear.

It did not take long until I saw him, the appearence filling me with relief. His long strides soon brought us together, leading Artax by his side.

"Goodmorning"

I listened intently at his words, paying close attention to his pronunciation "Gdmorning"

He nodded in approval then rambled on in some intangible mess. I now felt familiar enough with the language to understand some words, but he spoke all too fast. I shook my head in defeat and leaned my head to the right in confusion. As an answer he extended his right hand and pointed at my brow with the other, I shook my head vigorously and backed away.

I noticed his clear show of annoyance and bitterness, after thinking a moment he then took two strides and grasped my hand gently. He stood tall and resolute, gazing at me with what seemed like an unrelenting look.

Fear coursed through my body, accompanied by bad memories and horrible thoughts. Shivers traveled down my spine, leaving behind goosebumps on my arms and back. He still kept the persistend gaze and held my hand firmly, as if to tell me I was the only one who felt afraid. Yet all I saw infront of me was the agonising, excruciating picture of his sorrow, the day he'd discovered one of my many, many secrets.

I stubbornly let go of his hand and strode up to Artax to pet her soft fur gently, she nudged me with her muzzle in response. I felt his presence looming behind me yet tried to ignore it, stubbornly keeping my focus on the horse. But the familiar clasps as he removed the mantle, gently folding it around me, caught my attention. I glanced over my shoulder at his compassionate worried look and smiled lovingly. With a slow movement he touched my brow softly with the back of his hand, letting it linger there for a while, bewildered I just stood there waiting.

He sighed and shook his head while mumbling something indistinguishable. The frustration I felt over not understanding him escalated and I cursed myself for not learning his language sooner.

With one swift movement he mounted Artax and reached down his arms in what had now become a somewhat familiar motion. I stepped forward and let him hoist me up infront of him.

I felt the familiar tingles that spread through me, of both subtle delight and agitation. The close proximity now felt more welcoming than nervous, and even though my heart rate increased slightly, it was much easier to handle this day.

With a gentle touch I could feel his fingers slide softly against my back, as he fixed my long ringlets to one side. In instant response a pleasent shiver shot through my spine and sent goose flesh all over my body. Cheerfulness pierced through my feverish and weak body, filling me with energy and curiosity as to where we would travel today.

He reached for a warm quilt that he bunched up neatly around my body, completely absorbing me in masses of fabric, my head sticking up like an awkward lump. I smiled sheepishly in thanks and hoped I got the message through. It was obvious that he was worried about me, which wasn't that surprising since I'd fanted yesterday. A warm blush spread through me, accompanying the already red feverish skin.

He motioned Artax into a slow canter and headed in the same direction as that awful day.

A familiar feeling slithered through my mind, I'd felt it both yesterday and today, something lost to me, a missing piece that needed to be filled. Maybe it was the silence that left me with this empty feeling, yet somehow I knew it was different, something important. A loneliness I'd never felt earlier in my life had slowly absorbed my heart.

* * *

We slowly extracted from the slight forest, entering the marvelous meadow with its almost magical touch. The surroundings were just as overwhelming this time and I had to swallow hard not to get lost in the sights. He halted infront of the weeping cherry tree that was encompassed by a multitude of colourful butterflies.

He dismounted and reached up for me, slowly setting me down onto the soft pillow-like mattress of grass. With a gentle grasp under my armpits he kept me steady, letting the touch linger as he seemed to check my current state. I waived him off and strode up closer to the beautiful tree, admiring the lively small pink flowers. He soon joined me with a bunch of items in his bosom, setting them down on the ground one by one until it ended up in a lovely little picnic.

We sat down facing eachother, I was too wrapped up in the environment to pay close attention to him. But I felt his eyes linger firmly on me as I scouted the area, absorbing the surroundings with a delighted sigh. I wanted to stay here forever, endlessly marveling over the beauty before me. No breath was enough to experience the wonderful different scents, no matter how many times I let my gaze wander over the delicasy, it could not satisfy my need, I wanted more, forever more.

It felt like the environment itself bestowed me with profound energy, removing the tired lid over my mind. Refreshed I turned towards Endymion with a blissful, thankful smile which was returned with the same vigor.

Cheerful birds chirped in the distanse, filling the meadow with a pleasent background music. But it could not cut out the awkwardness that slowly crept through us. Feeling lost at what to do, I fiddled nervously with the quilt, throwing quick glances at his handsome features.

Our gazes met, his expression gentle yet sorrowful and insistent. He heaved a deep sigh and leaned closer, firmly pointing at my brow, extending his other hand.

I shook my head frantically, more with frustration this time than with full on fear. But it lingered there stubbornly, ticking away like shocks of despair. Though this time he would not relent, with an obstinade childish smirk he inched closer, placing his rough hand in mine.

I was lost in confusion, my mind full of dreadful fear, my heart telling me to trust and listen to him. It was like a battle of wills, compeating over who was more headstrong, regrettably he was winning. My hand was shaking nervously as I grasped his firmly, hesitantly touching it to my brow. Slight shivers racked my body as I carefully fulfilled the ritual.

I dared not open my eyes at first, as the energy slowly trickled like smooth water through my veins. It felt strange and intrusive, like something pulsating softly within me, a warm echo. I stretched my limbs firmly, attempting to adapt with this bizarre yet somehow comforting feeling.

He sighed in relief, but I resolutley kept my eyes chut, refusing to look at him in fear of what type of expression he would wear.

"Is something wrong?..." His hesitant, husky, familiar tune played like sweet music through my ears.

"I don't know..."

"Why do you keep your eyes closed?..."

That, I did not want to answer, afraid of giving any hints as to were my mind was occupied. With a reassuring breath I carefully let my eyes lock onto his. He didn't seem to be in any kind of distress, his outlook the same gentle one as always. I sighed with relief and felt my body relax as I'd unconsciously tensed it.

With a hesitant whisper I forced myself to ask what I was afraid to know "How do you feel?... Anything strange?..."

His face flushed a fiery red and filled me with confusion, wondering why he felt embarrassed. He scratched his head "I've wanted to speak with you all this time... But... well.. You kind of... refused..."

I nervously fiddled with the hem of the quilt, pulling at a few loose strands. Still listening intently when he continued through my silence. His husky tune eager to explain "There are not enough words to describe how sorry I am..."

I gazed at him in astonishment, his words far from what I'd imagined, before he could humble himself further I interfered "I don't want your apologies!.."

It was his turn to look at me in astonishment, with a slight hint of fear. Yet I continued in force, shame coursing throughout me like venom "The one at fault is _me_ and only _me_!..." I cried angrily "Any apologies from you are like adding salt to the wound"

The words flowed through me like a long held agonising confession, I just wanted them gone, out of my mind "Ever since that day I've felt nothing but shame and regret... I listlessly put you in harms way..."

I paused and caught my breath, the anger towards myself, fueling my words "Not even pausing a second to think about what I! put you through!... There are no punishments severe enough!"

I gazed at him resolutley and whispered firmly "The one to apologise is me... You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for.."

Throughout my ramblings his face had turned from frightened, into shock, ending with a stern, bitter expression. "I had you run away because I was too stupid to react! I just stood there like a complete fool!" His angry cry bellowed over the meadow.

I returned his sour gaze "Your reaction was perfectly sound!" my tune sounded bitter and resolute, firmer than I'd first intended "From what I told you then, I'd expected you to flee for your life with your legs on your back!"

It felt like we were playing a childish game over who was the most sorry. In our brief pause he silently gathered his thoughts "That sort of reaction would've be fine for anyone else, but not for me..."

As I tried to interrupt him he raised his hand to silence me "Please... let me explain..." he gazed at me gently, a sorrowful tone touching his voice "I don't want to cause you any offence... I just feel that it needs to be said..."

Gathering up his courage he spoke softly "From the moment I first laid eyes on you... I knew that you were different somehow..." He heaved a resolute breath "After our first meeting I was convinced that you were somehow ethereal... as if from a different realm"

As his voice flowed I got increasingly alarmed by every word, yet somehow inexplicable curious. I had no idea where it came from, just a real desire to know what he would tell me next.

"I pray that I'm not a stupid man, although I'm very often convinced of otherwise... With every hint you've unintentionally dropped, it was impossible for me to miss certain facts..."

He must have noticed my fright as his features tensed up "There is no need for you to feel alarmed... What I've come to know is unnecessary to delve into... I will not push you on any subject that you don't wish to talk about..."

His husky voice was so very convincing, whether it was because I intended for it to be so, or because he was just that generous, I did not know.

"Pretty early on you told me of your ability to use magic... That should have prepared me for what was to come... But as you are now aware, I am indeed a very stupid man, hence I act in senseless manners"

He looked at me with a bitter, mishevious smirk "I now feel that I've rightly convinced you of my guilt... The sorrow and apologies, are mine to bear..."

"You've merely convinced me of your own insecurities" I attacked him stubbornly yet playfully "my mind has not been changed..."

"You give me a hard time Princess..." He sighed heavily, slumping his shoulders in the process "I've never..."

"Yes?.."

"I've never... felt as much remorse and grief as that day..." his eyes were full of sorrow, darkness and something more, something intangible, a feeling that slowly pulled me in. "I thought you were lost to me, forever..."

I gulped at the pure force in his manners, for a moment I felt helplessly drawn, like a bumblebee towards honey.

"And you soon will be..."

"Soon what?"

"Tomorrow..." He swallowed "You will leave this place..." He turned away, resting his sight melancholy at the forest around us.

"Yes... I do have to leave..." My heart ached for him, more than I thought possible. As if I was continuously stabbed through the heart with a razor blade. Yet no matter how much I tried to ignore it, the agony I felt, was as much my own.

Without really thinking it through, as if my heart acted on its own, I added "But in three weeks I can return..."

It took a while for him to process what I'd said, but as he did, he whipped around, glaring at me in utter bewilderment "What?..." the husky tune now a soft whisper.

As I studied his features, the expressions and body language. I felt it through my whole body that it was far to late to change my mind now, even if I could have, I wouldn't want to...

"In three weeks I can return... For another seven days..."

His mouth opened and closed alternately, unable to form words.

I giggled warmly at his absurd yet very sweet expression, nevertheless he showed no steps of improvement, too dazed to function properly. Instead he absentmindedly fell onto his back, staring intently at the sky...

"You're not fooling around I hope..." he whispered dreamily "that would be too cruel..."

"No... I want to come back... I'll make sure of it..."

"Good... Very good.."

My heart raised in fast, steady thumps throughout me, pulsating violently against my temples. Although I got every hint possible that this might be something more than just friendship. That he might feel more strongly towards me than I could ever imagine. I persistently batted away every such thought, refusing to aknowledge what seemed to be obvious.

Knowing deep down that the realisation of it would change everything forever. Not just between us, but our whole worlds.

It was too easy to fool myself of his slight indifference, that he might not really care that much. He may not think his words through properly, unknowing of other peoples reactions to his free expressions.

Yes, it was far too easy.

My own reactions, every fluttering heartbeat, every tingle throughout my body, was a mere response to the wonders of Earth. With so many emotions overwhelming me it was hard to differentiate.

I gazed at him as he slowly turned towards me with the most exquisite, wonderful smile I'd ever seen, as if his whole face lit up with the splendor of it.

My heart fluttered nervously in violent, harsh thumps. 'yes.. it is all because of this planet and its beauty...'


	8. Chapter 8 - The first goodbye

**_Authors note:_**

 _So I've pondered and thought and worked on how to develop this story. At first I had only slight views on where it was headed, with a few key points and how it would end. What I most wanted was an angsty love story with alot of pain and sorrow, and of course deep, wonderful love. But as I've been writing the later chapters I've gotten several ideas for the coming ones.  
_

 _There is still alot of exciting stuff ahead and I desperately hope that I can portray it well enough. Spending more and more time on each chapter, getting more meticolous with the text so that it flows properly. I'm already quite agitated with some of the previous chapters although I've rewritten them. So I might go back later to polish them some more._

 _I hit a writers block with this chapter and the previous, hoping that the next ones will flow better for me._

 _I've also pondered alot about what the full name of the story should be, and settled on this one, I think it fits well enough._

 _I've changed the rating back and forth really unsure on were to place this story, there won't be any too describing fluff scenes. Some blood might be spilled but that won't be too well described either so I hope that the **T** rating will be enough. _

_I thought back and forth about the categories as well and have changed them a couple of times. But now they are final, this is a **Tragic love** story._

* * *

 **Destiny prevails: The coming of war**

 **Chapter 8 - The first, but not last, goodbye**

* * *

Her white dress flowed softly in the wind, as she threw me a last breathtaking glance with those deep sapphire blue oceans, her image slowly disappearing in the thick luscious forest. I felt the familiar tugging in my heart, that grew steadily worse as the string was cut. Harsher now than ever, the connection had been different this time, less exhausting, more fulfilling. Like I'd gotten used to it, as if something lost fell into its rightful place.

I shook my head dejectedly while mounting Artax, pondering over what could have caused such an alteration. Yet no matter how stubbornly I tried to fit the pieces together, I found no appropriate answers. But my busy mind kept me occupied, pushing away much less pleasent thoughts.

We strode along the beautiful stable grounds, with its huge white buildings and plentiful elegant growth. I dismounted and searched for an ostler to take care of Artax, It did not take long since someone met me right at the doors.

"Take good care of her" I handed him the reins with an obstinate expression.

"Certainly your Highness!" He nodded vigorously and strode away in a hurry.

I turned around and headed for the exit, strolling leisurely towards the castle grounds, observing the pleasent surrondings. My parents had done a fine job decorating the palace and paid a massive sum to add to its luster. I should feel lucky to have been raised in such an environment, instead I'd been lonely and out of place, a feeling that had haunted me my whole life.

Still lost in thoughts, I marched along the newly maintained lawn.

"Endymion!" The fine tune of a woman cut my pondering short and I slowly turned towards the source of the interruption.

She was tall with an ample figure, in every standard perfectly beautiful. Too me, nothing more than another human disturbing my peace of mind

"Lady Beryl... How come you.. _grace_ me with your company?" I muttered, surprised and slightly annoyed of her presence.

Puzzled by my reaction she replied with alluring tunes "I was pleasently invited by your parents!" a flirtatious smile spread over her features "I could not possibly _refuse_ such a delightful suggestion"

"I see...Well.. Since my parents have returned... it would be very rude of me not to welcome them home..."

"Indeed, it would... And even though I would _hate_ to contribute to the delay of your reunion... I would like to ask for your company just a little longer" She smiled cunningly, trying to entice me with the provocative look in her lilac eyes.

"Very well..."

"I must admit that I am very delighted to see you again"

"Oh..."

She lurched at my lackluster reply but continued either way "I met up with Kunzite earlier today... He informed me of your abscence"

"Is that so?.."

"Oh yes! A most pleasent union" She giggled teasingly and nudged me in the arm "He told me much about you..."

I silently threw curses at my general "Yes, he is usually very... considerate.."

"True, a very generous man!"

"Indeed.."

She kept a brave facade, despite my uninspired answers. "It has been far too long since we last saw eachother!"

"About one month I gather"

"Two months actually, last time was at the summer solstice! Do you remember? my parents threw that celebratory ball"

"Yes... I remember"

"It was such a lovely gathering! We danced and had the most pleasent of times, don't you think?"

"Indeed.."

Convinced that she'd be just as tired as me by my meager answers, I continued "Though this conversation has been very pleasent.. I believe it is time for me to visit my father"

To my astonishment she reacted completely opposite of my expectations, as she resolutley hooked her arm in mine "Of course!.. I am sorry for the delay... Let me join you!"

"Very well..." I headed towards the entrance, innocently sliding my arm out of her grasp.

She followed in tow, desperately trying to catch up with my long strides. I was fairly relieved over the fact that it would be difficult to hold a conversation like this.

However, she impressed me yet again with her diligence, continuing to assault me with questions "Will you have time for a rendezvous.. later this evening?" she breathed in heavy puffs.

Somewhat amused, I was too distracted to come up with a good reason to avoid her inquiry "Perhaps..."

We climbed the many long stairs, that noticeable weared her out as she soon fell quite far behind. "What would...You say... To a pleasent... walk through the park?" She exclaimed loudly inbetween breaths.

At the last step that breached a long hall, not far from the study, I turned around, humorously observing her struggle "Fine.."

She fired of a charming smile, trying to hide the obvious vexation plastered on her face "Thank you... very much.."

"I will come get you later then" I slightly bowed a goodbye and walked off, smiling crudely at the thought of her pleasent opportunity to battle the stairs yet again.

* * *

I knocked on the sturdy wooden door, waited for a reply on the other side then entered. He sat at the massive oak desk, sorting through a generous pile of documents. A deep frown on his heavily crinkled forehead, indicating that it was a common occurence. The auburn backslick was streaked with white strands, reminding one of his noble age. In regular habit, his hand absentmindedly brushed through the rich curly beard.

He looked up at me over the brim of his thick glasses, muttering in a husky tone "Endymion.. don't just stand there foolishly, come on in.."

I shut the door with a silent thud and sauntered over to the desk, halting just before it. Instinctively adopting the same stern, resolute expression that he wore"Welcome home father..."

He raised an eyebrow and sat up straight "I presume everything has been going along fine since I've been gone..."

"Yes... I've completed every task that you asked for..."

"Good..." He lovered his gaze towards the pile again, stacking the documents in several neat rows "Lady Beryl accompanied us here, she seemed very anxious to see you.." He muttered and flicked his wrist pointedly.

"Yes... Of that I am well aware..." I scratched my head sheepishly "she approached me just before I got here"

"I suppose you treated her with the respect she deserves..." he muttered sarcastically.

"well..."

"You know son..." He sighed dejectedly, leaning into the sturdy, leather clad armchair. Folding his arms firmly over the chest. "Just because you are fairly young and very foolish, does not give you the right to behave like an unciviled brat... Lady Beryl is a fine woman"

A hot blush spread over my cheeks as I eyed the flooreboards, thoroughly observing the many lines in the wood. The awkward silence like a venomous veil clouding the room.

After an arduous sigh he continued in the same severe tone "Very well... enough about that..."

I cleared my throat from a thick lump "Did you have any problems during the trip?"

"Yes.. and no... We didn't encounter any problems during the journey in itself and Valen has appointed their new leader succesfully... Most of our domain is under control..."

"So, what is the problem exactly?.."

"That is a complicated question that I cannot easily reply..." He eyed me with a stout glance "There are several rumours spreading... though I don't know if it's legitimate to listen to them all at face value..." his hand resumed to absentmindedly stroke the beard "however, the claims are serious enough to investigate..."

I strolled up to the modest visitors chair and sat down "What does the rumors include and from where did they begin?"

"It is difficult to pinpoint exactly... But the problems seems to be as most severe in Aratoth, their Governor, Hector Dewitt sent out an express requesting for immediate aid. Some townsfolk have launched several small raids in the main city, for no apparent reason... had that been the only account, I may not have been as perplexed... nevertheless, the rumors that emerged, tell of particularly strange behaviours from some citizens...

I raised an eyebrow "In what way are they different from other cases?"

"Well... here's were everything gets really bizarre... numerous reports disclose information about citizens, some with severe memory loss, mysterious suicides, disappearances, and that's only a tiny portion of the problem... Falldell had an incident with a man behaving excessively uncanny.."

His tone turned deeply grave and cold as he continued "Apparently the man had brutally murdered his whole family, afterwards proceded to stumble around the city, covered in blood, muttering incomprehensibly... He brawled in near savagery as they tried to apprehend him. Well in prison he awoke a few days later screaming his lungs out, inquiring to know why he'd been locked up...

"Thats just... Appalling... bordering on nonsencial..."

"Indeed, that was my first thoughts as well... But the reports are too accurate, the evidence too distinct for it to be a mere fabricated horror story..."

"How did they proceed?"

"They interrogated him of course, informed him of what he'd done.. But he just claimed it to be impossible... The rest of his imprisonment was spent crying nonstop, clutching his head, screaming in denial. After that nothing new came to light... The neighbours accounts of the incident were proof enough of what had occurred"

"What happened to him?..."

"You are well aware of the repercussions of a crime like that.. Do you really need to ask?"

"No... You are right... I think I'm just too stunned to comprehend it all...

"What's even worse, is the fact that numerous Cities, such as Victoria, Salem and Amnon have all reported of similar incidents... I'm at a complete loss on how to proceed with this information..."

"We need to investigate all these different events to try and find a common denominator..."

"Yes, obviosly... But how can we proceed afterwards? What could we possibly accomplish from a problem of this sort?" He exhaustedly sagged into the chair with lowered shoulders, dark circles under his eyes. For the first time in several years I realised just how old he was.

"I will begin by heading to Falldell... This demands thorough research, people need to be interrogated..." I was properly concerned by my fathers state of mind, willing to aid him in any way possible "I will get to the bottom of this"

He shared a rare, gentle gaze and nodded slowly "Thank you son.. I will prepare the journey for you and send some letters to the towns which this concerns... It should be done in a few days time.."

"Yes, I will prepare on my end as well.."

"No.. You should spend the remaining time with your mother" He eyed me resolutley "As well as Lady Beryl, show her that you can be a proper gentleman..."

I heaved a deflated sigh "very well... I shall do as you wish, and when I begin my journey I'll bring her home..."

"Good... Now you can leave" He flicked his wrist in a pointed motion towards the door "your mother should currently occupy the drawing room"

I bowed in a quick goodbye and left the study in a few long strides.

* * *

I strode along the hall, eyeing the endless rows of portraits with my ancestors and predecessors. The long soft carpets cushioned my sturdy steps as I rushed along. Turning right at the stairs I proceeded to head down to the second floor.

The massive hallway with its many pillars and arched windows felt somewhat eeire after the bizarre conversation. But I guessed anything would feel out of place with those images haunting ones mind.

I approached the massive oak door and pushed it open softly, glancing inside to check if my mother was still there. I spotted her elegantly settled in one of the armchairs, a book placed in her lap as she turned the page gently. The ebony ringlets flowing softly down her back, her ample, yet somewhat aged figure still fitted nicely in the gorgeous emerald coloured dress.I apporached calmly, well aware of how absorbed she got when lost in a really enticing book.

In the corner of my eye I noticed the grand master piano, that Serenity had played her lovely melody with just the day before yesterday. A delightful shiver traveled down my spine as I reminisced over the almost ghostly tunes.

I leaned against the wall, inducing a few quiet sounds by tapping my fingers against a bookshelf. Her gaze slowly left the book as she eyed me, a gentle smile adorning her face.

"Endymion" She whispered lovingly

"Welcome home mother..."

She rose from the chair and approached me in a few quick strides, encompassing me in a gentle, warm hug "I missed you"

I folded my arms around her back and hugged tightly "I missed you too"

She reluctantly released her hold "How have you fared while we were gone?"

"As usual, how about you? I've heard some of it from Father, but I'd like to listen to your story as well, shall we sit down?"

"Yes certainly, although I doubt there is much to tell.."

We approached the two elegant armchairs and sat down leisurely.

"No matter how little you've got to tell me, it will always be in my interest to listen.

"Oh, you know what it is like, jolting in the cairrage over barren lands, dust settling in every corner of the suitcases."

"Mhm.. continue.."

"Greeting townfolks left and right, endless tiring discussions with all the Governors... You should be well aware of my strong dislike to travel the country..."

I continued with a humorous inclination "Indeed I am... You must think it a great shame that the populace adore you just as much as I do"

"When did I ever deserve such a devoted son!"

"Oh! There are many reason. The most obvious fact, that you carried me for nine months and raised me well after that"

"You are cunning my boy, how can I possibly argue a statement like that!"

"Obviously you failed somewhere in my upbringing, it cannot have been your intention from the very beginning, to teach me to be sharper and brighter than my own mother!

"No, indeed it was not. I thereby conclude that I failed gravely, this is a most disturbing conclusion!"

"Don't feel too beaten, I will put my devious abilities too good use!"

"Well, enough bantering now.." she laughed gingerly and cupped my cheek "though it does amuse me to see you in such a pleasent mood, a too rare occurence... Did something happen to inspire this current disposition? Perhaps Lady Beryl?"

A fiery blush traveled from my neck to my face in an instant, as I thought about my earlier rude behavior, and the fact that she was so completely misguided.

With a shrewd smile she leaned her head slightly to the right "What is that expression supposed to mean?"

"What do you suppose it means?.."

"That I hit the right button!" She cried happily "And while we're on the topic, I'd like to remind you of the celebration about this time next month. Your father and I have decided to throw a fancy ball, you should invite someone... Someone like Lady Beryl...She came all this way just to see you.."

I sighed dejectedly "I'm sorry to burst your bubble Mother... but she's not the cause of my cheerful attitude, I would prefer not to invite her as my companion"

"Why wont you give her a chance?"

"I gave her a chance during the solstice celebration..."

"Not a very commited attempt... You know that she'd be perfect for you!" She continued in the same persuading tone "Lady Beryl is a well mannered, beautiful, intelligent woman and she stems from a very wealthy, influenced family!"

"Yes, I am aware... despite of this she has not inspired my affection..."

"Now this is getting somehwat tiresome Endymion... I know of your disposition, yet you can't always shy away from people.. Someday you'll have to let someone in through that thick wall of yours... You might be surprised by the outcome..."

I'd been assaulted both by Beryl and the continous praise of her, the whole day, it was becoming unbearable. Knowing that I would never feel strongly about her, from the moment I first saw her I was aware of my indifference.

The only person in my whole life who had earned my affection, who'd caught my interest, was Serenity.

"What are you pondering over so diligently?"

"I might already have someone in mind... to invite to the ball I mean..."

"Is that so..?" She eyed me suspiciously with a prying undertone "tell me more about this person"

"Well, we stumbled upon eachother a while ago, she's the most admirable, stunning, wonderful woman that I've ever met..." I whispered dreamily, not noticing the fearful expression that flew across her face as she watched me.

"Where does she come from?... Who are her relatives?..."

I eyed her curiosly, pondering over the slightly threatening tone in her voice. "You will know more about her when I introduce you..."

"You seem quite attached to this... Woman..."

"Yes... quite..." I stumbled over the white lie, but somehow felt it was necessary. This was new territory, my mother had never interrogated me this persistently before.

"What do you know about her?..."

"Enough..."

"And what is _enough,_ by your standards?..."

"Well Mother... Since you know me so well you should know of my.. tendencies..." I swallowed thickly "to question everything..."

"What are you hiding?..."

"Were does this interrogation come from?.." I muttered irritably.

My reply seemed to jolt her somewhat as she blushed faintly and turned away "I just want to know what she's like... I want what is best for you.."

"I'm getting the slight hint that this has got to do with more than just that..." I caught my breath, hesitantly continuing "Are you disappointed that I didn't choose Beryl?.."

Laughing softly she replied "Yes... That might be it, I thought I'd found the perfect woman... " applying a bright smile she continued "Well.. it will be...interesting to meet this new.. acquaintance of yours..."

We glared awkwardly at eachother by this strange unfamiliar mood that had settled between us. I stood up and offered my hand to help her up, she complied gratefully with a meek smile.

"Thank you for amusing me this long, dear son... I know how busy you are.."

"It was entirely my pleasure, I'm glad that you've returned, so that we can spend some time before I have to leave..."

"Are you going somewhere?" her expression puzzled and gloomy.

"Yes, unfortunately... there are some grave matters to attend to, I'm traveling to Falldell in a couple of days.."

"Then, I wish you well and hope that you will return to us soon.."

"Yes... I don't belive these problems to be easily solved... however I hope for a hurried conclusion..."

"I shall miss you greatly.."

"And I you.. dear Mother.."

We hugged eachother comfortingly then left the drawing room, each too their own.

* * *

We strolled leisurely through the same beautiful garden that I'd presentet to Serenity mere days ago. It felt odd walking next to Beryl instead of her, like something was wholly out of pace. I noticed her throwing me glances at the corner of my eye, but payed no attention to it.

Bothered by my own dullness and lack of people skills I kept silent, unable to come up with anything to talk about. I wished that my many faults would inspire her to move on and find someone else to hassle.

Yet it seemed like I would keep on missjudging her deep devotion for me, as she kept stalking my side happily, not affected by the uncomfortable mood.

"I spoke with your parents alot on our journey here!"

"Is that so?..."

"Yes, they told me much about you" She threw me a teasing glance and winked playfully.

"Like what?" Knowing my parents they could have told her anything, and I felt the irritation grew while begging she wouldn't ask me something too intrusive.

"Well, for one, that you spend alot of time with your horse.. What's its name now again..."

"Artax.."

"Oh, thats right! So do you usually travel far?"

"Depends..."

"On what?"

"Well.. If there is some particular task that needs to be taken care of, or if its just a pleasue ride.."

"I'm afraid of horses.." she shyed away, hiding behind the long flowing red ringlets.

"Is that so?"

"Yes.. I was kicked by one as a child... Since then they've felt like huge monsters to me"

"Ah... only horses who are not maintained properly behave in that manner.. If you treat and train them right they will become irreplaceable companions.."

I'd engaged with numerous mistreated, sometimes severely malnourished horses and knew well what they were capable of. Yet I'd spend ages of my childhood to maintain and educate them, Artax had been a student of mine, she was indeed a prime example.

"Yes, I've heard that many times.. yet I believe that I will always fear them in some manner"

"Your parents informed me of the upcoming ball..."

I swallowed dryly anticipating what would come up next, she would want me to invite her to the ball, yet that would never happen. My empty dictonary offered no help in what to reply as I desperately swallowed yet again, my throat protesting in the process.

When I didn't answer she indifferently kept prattling in her obtuse tunes "You know.. I mentioned it before, about the ball in Terran.. That was such a pleasent time, we danced and I was thoroughly enjoying myself!" She skipped happily, grabbing my and looking at me with the most excited expression.

It felt like I was stuck in a pit with wolves growling and drooling at the top. I could either tell her that I liked it as well, yet that was a lie, I'd only ever been in her hometown because of my parents. Or I could tell her the thruth, which would be very rude and hurtful, and I'd promised to behave like a gentleman.

I finally forced a small smirk "Indeed.." and removed my hand from her grasp, pretending to fix the clasp of my mantle.

We kept on strolling as the sun slowly settled, which gave me hope to finally escape this torment and return to my room. I kept my eyes steady ahead, stubbornly avoiding her stalking gaze.

A few paces ahead was a delicate marble fountain, it was build in bowl shapes that crowned into a spiky top, water flowed in generous ripples down the sides. It was charmingly named 'The birdsnest', since so many different featherd creatures in every imaginable coulour seemed to hustle about it. It was one of my favorite sights, I'd been visiting it ever since I was a child. I'd fed them several times, they grew attached to me, sometimes even letting me pet them, as they behaved more like pets than wild birds.

I motioned a hushing expression as we approached slowly, but to my great disdain they flew away in wild panic as we got closer. Pondering on what could have caused such a commotion I turned towards Beryl.

The sight stunned me to complete silence as I studied every inch of her strange behaviour. The savage eyes, glazed with a thin red veil, a wicked smile playing over her cheeks. She reached a slender pale hand towards the birds while enticingly licking her red lips. Every second filled me with increasing dread as our near surrounding brimmed with darkness thick as water.

In near panic I stumbled back, almost toppling over as I stuttered "Hey.. You!.. What's going on!"

She jolted as if stricken by an electric shock, then stared blankly ahead, unmoving. The time ticked in slowmotion as I waited for her to act. Slowly regaining her senses, she shook her head violently and grasped it, her face contorting in pain. I approached her slowly as she flung around, glaring at me with huge panicked eyes.

"What happened!" Her cry bellowed through the meadow in soft echoes as she hesitantly took a step forward and stumbled, I caugh her midfall and kept her steady "It was so dark... so very dark" She muttered while clutching her forehead..

We struggled towards the castle as her dizzyness almost had her toppling to the ground several times. I kept her upright as she weakly folded her arm around my neck. In what seemed like forever we reached the entrance and I threw the doors open. Shouting for a maid to come help us, she took my burden and led Beryl away.

I sighed relieved, glad to get away from her, the mystical aura slightly clinging to my form.

As I went to bed the incident kept replaying in my mind, my heart still pumping furiously within me.

* * *

I jumped up in bed screaming my throat sore, sweat piling on my brow and neck. I breathed heavily trying to grasp reality, clutching the cover tightly to my bosom. My head spun as I tried to sort through the images that flashed before me, but they soon dissipated like mist in the wind. I fell laboriously, sending slight ripples through the huge mattress, closing my eyes to try and regain some presence of mind.

Time ticked away as I idly let my gaze wander over the familiar room, finally resting in the peaceful nature outside the arched window. Lately I'd begun to find comfort in the luscious wilderness, the green leaves, the soft carress of a breeze. What I'd thought of as boring and colourless before, gave me strength and filled me with content now.

I streched my aching limbs and dragged myself out of bed, preparing for the day to come.

* * *

I strolled through the field, the tall sharp grass ripped at my legs for every step, I halted, closed my eyes and basked in the warmth of the bright sun. The leaves rustled softly in the fine breeze, beside me Artax crunched merrily on the growth. I heard the snap of a twig and my eyes flew open in its direction, she slowly appeared from behind the large trees, dazzling silver ringlets flowing softly in the wind. It was as if my heart was set on fire, blood pumping furiosly like thunderclaps through my veins. I let go of the reins and bewitched took one step at a time closer to her, the mere sight filling me to the brim with bliss.

She was infront of me, all wide blue sapphire eyes, long black lashes blinking slowly. In one heartbeat I threw my arms around her, one hand at her back, the other sunk into her fine curls. She tensed up, hesitantly grabbed onto my mantle and inched just a bit closer, sending me straight to heaven.

It was oh so hard to let go, I could stay like this forever, endlessly mezmerised by her presence. Nevertheless I straightened up, threw her a cheerful smile and gently grasped her hand. A faint blush adorned her cheeks, as she held onto my hand an placed it against the crescent mark.

The energy flowed within me, trickling like fine silk through my veins, sending strenght throughout my body. My loneliness was instantly banished and replaced with delightful warmth. I was complete again, like the final puzzle piece fell into its rightful place.

As soon as the ritual was done I enthusiastically opened my mouth "There is this one place that I'd like to show you"

"What's it like?"

"Well, it's really close to the meadow I showed you before, and it somehow feels slightly eerie and magical, it's hard to explain..."

"If you want me too see it, I would love to go"

"Great!" I motioned her towards Artax who were just a few feet away "It's called Elysion... Or rather, the Ruins of Elysion.."

I mounted and reached out for her, puzzled over the strange expression I was met with, She glared at me with narrowed eyes, mouth set in a hard line. "What's wrong?"

Shaking her head she quickly recovered and fired of a sweet smile "Nothing's wrong..." She grabbed onto my arms as I hoisted her up.

"Have you.. heard about it?" I inquired hesitantly while urging Artax into a comfortable walk.

After some reflection she whispered "Yes..."

"What have you heard?"

"Not much..." she paused for a while, almost unwilling to continue "very basic information"

"Is that so?..."

"Yes..."

We rode on quietly, following the thin gravel path surrounded by oaks, birches and pine trees, the sun hinting between the leaves.

I pondered over her strange behaviour, adding yet another piece to the puzzle that was her. There was so much I wanted to learn, wishing to know everything about her. I already had an idea how to find out more, but if that did not pan out, I could wait, no matter how long it took.

I steered Artax to the right, following the well threaded trail between two huge plains that were filled to the brim with red poppys. At the edge of the fields the road split in three seperate lanes, instead of following it straight ahead through the forest, the way to the meadow. We took the road to the right, along both the edge of the forest and the field.

In about twenty minutes we arrived at a broken gate completely overgrown with ivy, huge blocks of the broken wall were spread about, covered in moss. As we entered the area, a strange sensation washed over me, it felt the same as when I visited the meadow. She seemed to notice it too as she tensed up and turned her head towards me.

"I guess we've arrived.."

"Yes, In just a bit we will reach the ruins.."

We strode onwards for a few minutes, I then dismounted, extending my arms to help her get down. We left Artax to graze in peace by herself as we continued.

The closer we got the more crumbling buildings sprouted up through the overgrowth around us. Exquisite pillars split in halv, partly burried in ivy and moss, once tall stone buildings in pieces over the ground. The ruins were ancient, most of it lost in the forever changing nature, swallowed by wilderness.

Exotic trees I'd not seen anywhere else, grew inbetween the rubble. The area was massive, streching on for about four miles, huge parts of it completely covered in debris. Even though most of it was lost, you could tell by the details that the buldings hade once been very splendid.

"You were right, it feels very eerie here..." she whispered softly.

"Yes.. but it's beautiful as well.." I paused, motioning forward "up ahead you will see something really peculiar.."

"What is it?"

"Just wait and see..."

A few paces ahead we reached a collapsed building that must have been some kind of church. Two of the walls were more preserved than the rest, still partly standing, with three huge windowframes broken in halv. Only one of them remained whole with the glass still intact, intricately decorated with colored paintings.

I pointed towards a huge podium that stood just infront of the ruin, in the middle of it an immense, elegant golden pillar that streched on for about thirty feet. It was not part of the destruction and seemed unaffected by age, not even the plants would grow on it.

"I've always wondered what this is, do you notice that it stands out from everything else?"

She nodded and approched the podium, slowly scaling the steps towards the middle and placed her hand gently on the pillar "This must be a prayer tower..."

She threw a glance at me over her shoulder "Can't you sense it?" her sweet whispering filled with reverence.

"What do you mean?" I slowly approached as she extended her hand towards me. She grasped my hand and placed it next to hers on the pillar.

"If it's difficult for you, then try to relax and concentrate... close your eyes..."

I followed her instructions, at first it was hard to detect, but when focusing I felt it, like soft energy crackling along my skin. It was very familiar somehow, like I'd found something that'd been missing.

I opened my eyes, gazing into her wise blue oceans "I sense it..."

Her lips turned up in a sweet smile "what's it like?"

"Strange... yet familiar...like an aura.. I feel stronger.. " I paused and lowered my hand "but why did you call it a prayer tower?"

"We have something similar where I'm from..." her gaze wandered over the pillar "I would belive this is dedicated to the sun god, Apollo."

"How so?"

"His tributes are often clad in gold... Earth especially worships him, since he provides sunlight and brings life"

"I've never heard of this before..."

"It doesn't surprise me... alot of earths history and culture has been forgotten..." she swallowed "In these parts..."

"So what do you use it for?"

She let out a charming giggle "for prayers of course!"

I scratched my head sheepishly "yes, but why? What does it do?"

"I guess it's different for everyone..." Her gaze was warm and gentle "we usually pray in reverence and appreciation for the gods... in return they provide us with strenght and energy"

"Does that really work?.." I watched her sceptically, this was new ground for me and I had a hard time believing it.

"Just watch... I'll show you.." In one elegant movement she bent down, legs folded under her with the dress fanning out beautifully. She lowered her head with closed eyes and knitted her hands together.

" _Oh God of the sun, Apollo.. We pray in gratitude for the many gifts that you provide_..."

As she whispered in delicate sweet tunes, the pillar shone in a slight, gentle glow. The soft energy I'd felt before grew stronger in slow powerful pulses . Astonished I felt every vibrato fill me with strenght, like it was healing me from within.

As her prayer ended she turned towards me, eyeing me in anticipation.

"I never knew we had something like this so close... this is... magic... how have this not been discovered?" I mumbled silently, stunned.

"What do you know about Elysion?.."

"Only what I've been taught as I grew up, and that's not much..."

She rose up and walked towards the church, inspecting it curiosly, I followed in tow. "Tell me about it.."

"Well... The only information we have is that this was once the main castle of our kingdom, it's inherited in line. There was a great war that raged over several countries, and as you can see, this happened" I swept my hand over the area, indicating the destruction "we have surprisingly little information about it..."

"I see..." She studied the window with its intricate paintings, caressing it with her index finger, leaving a clean line in the dust.

"What's most strange though, is that no one is allowed to restore it... The priests talk of its holiness and that the ruins must not be disturbed.."

"That does indeed sound strange..."

"You told me that you'd heard about it before... Do you know something?"

She cleared her throat and headed the same way we came from "I know of war and destruction..."

I followed silently, deep in thought. I deduced from her behaviour that she probably knew more, but as with so much else, probably couldn't talk about it.

It was at these moments It was as most difficult for me to estimate her age. She appeared to be so full of wisdom, almost ancient, eerie. Yet other times she seemed so very young and innocent, like a teenager.

Nevertheless, her real age wouldn't matter to me. If it was revealed to be merely fourteen, she would grow up and mature eventually. I would wait, forever if i had to, for her to feel ready.

I would wait for her even if she never loved me back, thought the mere thought of it hurt so much it felt like daggers stabbing my gut.

She had cunningly stolen my heart, it would be impossible to get it back at this point.

I hurried my steps until I was beside her "So... what are your thoughts about Elysion?"

"Many... that it was probably immensely beautiful, marvelous, before it fell..." Her tone was sombre and gloomy as she continued "and that war is the most destructive force in the universe.."

I pondered for a while "yet... some wars have to be fought... for fredoom and cultivation"

She halted mid step, turning towards me with a blazing glare "I _hate_ war, it leads to ruin!..." her bitter cry was jarring "what you just mentioned can be achieved without battles... without killing..."

Stunned by the sudden change in mood I swallowed "yes of course... I hate war as well!.. I would prefer to never encounter one" I paused and caught my breath "its just that... if a country falls under bad leadership, or if another country attacked... ultimately there will be war, and sometimes it leads to improvement in the end..."

She bit her lip and furrowed her brow irritably "I don't agree... from what I've seen it only leads to destruction and loss..."

Slightly agitated I narrowed my eyes "Some wars have gotten rid of dangerous people and terrible ideals... And although destruction is bad, it can be rebuilt" I sighed frustrated "I've been trained for battle ever since I was young... so our ethics might differ.."

She snorted bitterly "I've been thoroughly trained for battle as well.. so that should not be the reason for our different opinions..."

My vexation vanished instantly, replaced with astonishment "have you... been trained for battle?.."

She crossed her arms over her chest, adopting a stern expression "is that strange?"

"Yes..." I glared at her intensely "In what way?.."

"In all ways possible, both strategics and physical.." heaving a deep sigh she continued "swordplay, healing, defensive tactics and much more..."

I quickly closed my gaping mouth, shaking my head "that's amazing!.. swordplay.. wow.."

"You don't belive me... do you..." she clenched her jaw.

"No that's not it!.. I do belive you... It's just.. Shocking"

"How so?"

I pondered a while over how to best apporach the subject "Well... it's unusual for ladies.." I cleared my throat "especially those of royal lineage, to be trained in battle"

She raised an eybrow, puzzled "Not where I'm from... most of our soldiers are women, they are well prepared for combat.."

"Your country must be very different from mine..."

"Indeed it is..."

"Don't you think it's kind of counterproductive to train soldiers... yet stand so firm against conflict?"

"Not at all!" Heaving a frustrated sigh she continued "there will always be war whether I like it or not, so we've got to be prepared"

"But how about killing then, what about all the atrocious actions that pass in war..." I was genially curious to know how she viewed it.

"Sometimes you've got to do bad things, that you hate, to defend and save your people" she continued gloomily "I would even kill, to defend my home... if someone attacks you have a right to retaliate" she heaved a sigh "but I would much prefer to solve it peacefully, if possible.."

"I agree wholly... I do hate conflict as well.. yet we live in a world filled with evil, sometimes it's impossible to escape..."

Her irritation slowly dissipated as we kept speaking "yes, some battles are indeed inevitable..."

We wandered along an overgrown path with rubble sprewn at the sides, a broken fountain to my left. Beautiful trees full of ripe fruit sprouted up around us. Small white flowers adorned the luscious ivy that clung to the ruins.

"I would love to see how you fight some day.."

"That could be arranged.." She smirked cheerfully.

I laughed softly, still bewildered over everything that she'd told me. It felt like everytime we spoke I found out something new and intriguing about her. Affected in a way I'd never thought possible, she had my heart pumping wildly, lost in complete bliss. If i could have her by my side for the rest of my life, I would be content, I'd need nothing more.

* * *

As with everything lovely it has an end, and our last day was soon spent amongst the mystical ruins. Oh, how I'd dreaded this awful moment, when she would return home.

We'd just gotten back to the field where we first met, I stood infront of her, watching sorrow cloud her beautiful eyes. Selfishly hoping that some of it would be for me, that she would yearn for me just as much as I would for her.

I cupped her cheek gently, stroking the smooth pale skin. "thank you.. for approaching me... for everything..." my hand fell back at my side.

Her eyes flashed in concern "I'm the one who should thank you... you've shown me so many wonders..."

I swallowed "You will return in three weeks... right?" my husky tune hesitant, slightly fearful.

"Yes.. I promise.."

Her soft whispers a lovely melody to my ears, oh how I would desire those tunes. I fought bravely not to break down, hoping I'd survive the time without her.

"You have..." I cleared my throat "no idea... how much I will miss you..."

Her eyes widened, studying my expression closely. I met her gaze, trying to convey everything that I felt, the things I didn't dare tell her yet.

Then she threw herself in my arms, fingers digging into my back, face pressed to my chest. I was stunned, bewildered, to out of breath to react, my arms hanging lifeless at my sides. I forced myself to move, slowly, like in trance, I embraced her and buried my face in the gorgeous smooth hair, inhaling her wonderful, sweet scent, willing it to linger forever. I placed my hand on the small of her back, the other over her shoulderblades and pressed lightly. She responded by pressing harder against me and it felt like I was melting, evaporating. My heart so loud and thumping it threatened to jump out of my chest, convinced that she could feel it through my shirt.

The magic broke as she slowly crept away and spun around, running away, throwing a last glance over her shoulder.

With blood still pumping like hammer beats through my veins, I watched her disappear. Her silver ringlets that flowed softly in the wind, the white sheer dress fanning around her, the long slender arms. I stayed until she was completely swollowed by wilderness, engraving every little detail in my mind, so that I could reminiscence over it later.

I already felt the loneliness crawl its way to my heart, the somber veil that would cloud my mind. Every stabbing, longing pain, that screamed for her to turn back.

Yet I turned towards the castle, demaning myself to focus on the tasks that lay ahead. I would find out who she was, the clues were right before my eyes.


End file.
